Life as a Billionaire's Daughter
by Jonelle Phoenix
Summary: Gypsy Stark has been kidnapped by and saved from the God of Mischief. Now she's living a normal life. Well, as normal a life as you can live when your family is made up of the Avengers. She loves her life though. You know, when her mind isn't torturing her with Loki. *This is a continuation from Starling Strider's "Daughter of Tony Stark" and "Life as a Billionaire's Daughter"*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 13

It was a bright sunny mid day afternoon when Natasha heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She grunted as she was walking around her room in a handstand. "Gypsy, I thought that was you I heard behind the door." She mustered out the response before gently bringing her legs down and standing upright. Seeing Natasha in an upright position immediately made Gypsy rethink telling her. This was a woman who could kill you with a paper clip. No seriously, she can kill you with a paper clip. She had tried to teach Gypsy but somehow the thought didn't sit well with her. Shaking that gruesome thought out of her mind Gypsy recovered and moved over to sit on Natasha's ottoman.

"You could tell it was me?" Gypsy raised an eyebrow. "I hear everything within my vicinity. Perks of the job." She smiled devilishly. Gypsy smiled back and wondered how she would start. But as usual Natasha was already a step ahead. "How are you and Cap? He seemed pissed this morning and he isn't under you like a puppy dog. Did he piss you off, because if he did I can definitely find a way to make him regret it." Her tone was playful but her eyes held a fire that meant she had no problems turning on her Black Widow switch. Gypsy drew in a breath and stared directly at Nat. "Actually it's the other way around." Gypsy said looking beyond guilty in a feeble attempt that she might garner some sympathy from her. "You've lost me." Natasha said with a dead-pan face. "I'm gonna have to start from the beginning and you are most certainly not going to be happy about it or me, but I hope you can at least understand."

So Natasha sat there and listened to everything Gypsy had been going through. She remembered her training and made sure to breathe slowly because if she didn't the tight fists she was concealing would surely cut off circulation to a vital organ. "So that's why I'm here and why I came to you. Not to mention Dad is too scared to put surveillance in your room." Gypsy finished with a nervous laugh. She was making jokes which was a clear sign that not only was she sad, nervous or mad but above all else she was desperate. "Listen very closely to me Gypsy." Natasha said with gritted teeth. Gypsy almost flinched when Natasha relaxed her hands and placed it on her shoulders. Still she had to look her in the eyes because Natasha would break her neck if she didn't.

"I am so unbelievably angry at you right now. At this very moment I want to break something." Gypsy's eyes widened with fright. Nat noticed that and quickly said "Some. Thing. Not. You." Gypsy breathed a small sigh of relief. "Don't get comfortable though. I will punish you for this but not now. I want to ensure your punishment fits your crime." Natasha's smile was wide and toothy. Like Brucie from Finding Nemo. "My crime?" Gypsy gulped as she attempted to shift herself away from the Russian's grasp. "Your crime of not telling Cap or your Dad, who by all accounts has a right to know, and most importantly for thinking I would ever turn my back on you. I, more so than most know what's it's like to be alone, and while I've gotten accustomed to it I like having a sister to look out for much more." Gypsy's eyes were shining with the threat of tears and unexpectedly Nat pulled her close and whispered quietly "It's okay. You're not alone. We will figure this out." Natasha stroked her little sister's hair. "How?" Gypsy sniffed. "Simple we need to talk your big brother...Thor."


	2. Chapter 14: Away we go

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked Gypsy who was going over her small carry on bag once more.  
"Yeah, I mean mostly. What's the weather like in Asgard?" Natasha gave a smirk to Gypsy and replied "Well if Thor were here he would say something among the lines of... Asgard's sun burns brightly everyday blah blah blah." Natasha followed her statement by making quacking hand gestures. Gypsy burst out laughing imagining those words coming out of his mouth. She realized how much she missed him. Unfortunately, every time she thought of Thor her mind would wander onto Loki. Loki who had been suspiciously quiet these past few days both awake and in her dreams. Gypsy was happy to have her brain back but that left her almost as uneasy as it did while he was invading her thoughts.

As the duo walked down the hallway she was greeted by her dad wearing a faded Iron Maiden t-shirt and jeans and Pepper who looked like she had been sleeping in with a baggy shirt yoga pants. "You can't hide my sibling from me in that frumpy shirt." Gypsy teased lightly poking her belly. Her belly was firmer and while she would never ever ever say it to Pepper's face she looked fuller... In a good way. A mom way.  
"I'm not hiding." She folded her arms.  
"Yuh huh sure your not." Gypsy raised an eyebrow.  
"Gypsy be nice, she's hormonal with a monster inside of her."  
"TONY!" She elbowed him in the side hard.  
"Ow. Violence. Did you see that Gypsy? I'm a victim of domestic violence." He said in fake sadness holding his chest looking pitiful.  
"Only because you historically like it rough." She leaned closed and pinched his left butt cheek. Which made her dad wiggle his eyebrows and Gypsy barf in her mouth.  
"Okay ick you two I'm gonna leave now before I pass out due to nausea." They both smiled at her and gave her equally big hugs.  
"I know whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. has you doing is important but still be careful. I kinda sorta love you." He said looking up slightly at the ceiling.  
"Don't worry Tony she's in perfect hands." Natasha said putting her hands on Gypsy's shoulders.  
"So, Roses you and Nat are going someplace super top secret? I don't like it." Clint said from the couch eating popcorn.  
"Are you not going to properly say good bye Bird Brain?" Gypsy huffed putting her hand on her hip.  
"I can see you perfectly fine from here thanks."

Suddenly he was slapped on the back of the head from Bruce. "Clearly your mother never taught you manners." Bruce walked over to Gypsy and gave her great big hug.  
"Nice to see you out of the lab hermit."  
"Well I thought I could use some sun." Gypsy laughed as Bruce kissed her cheek.  
"Be careful Natasha." Bruce said nervously.  
"See ya soon." Nat replied with a smirk.  
As they reached the elevator Gypsy noticed that Steve wasn't there with the others. Things weren't the best between them, but surely he wouldn't let her leave without saying good bye. Gypsy tried to shrug it off but it hurt. Her eyes threatened to tear when the elevator doors opened and Steve was standing right there in front of the exit doors of the lobby. Nat gracefully stepped to the side and continued towards the exit leaving the two of them alone in the lobby. Suddenly it seemed that the space between them was massive and the air super thin. Gypsy's pulse was racing mostly because Steve hadn't made a move or spoke a word. He just stood there looking at her. His gaze made her speak first.  
"So Nat and I will be gone a few days but I promise I'll be fine. This is a engineery type mission so there's nothing to worry about." Gypsy said moving closer to the exit but not too close. Steve took small steps at first but then in two big strides closed the gap between them and pulled her close to his body and kissed her. Gypsy's arms instantly landed on his strong arms for balance since he was taller than her. His hands caressed the sides of her stomach and the small of her back. Gypsy let out a small moan. Gypsy was trying to process all of this. Steve was always the more timid of the two but this was a side that Gypsy didn't know existed but she sure as hell was happy that it was. She gripped his denim shirt soaking up every minute of this bliss when finally he broke the kiss so they could breath. Steve's face was flushed and Gypsy could bet her was too.  
"What was that for?" Gypsy whispered.  
"Because I love you. You hear me Gypsy Stark I love you. I always thought of myself as some ancient relic but you make me happy that I froze in that ocean. You're worth waiting for."  
"Capsicle." She giggled while he sighed. "I love you too Steve and I should've said it before but I'm saying it now. I love you something fierce and I'm going to make things right. I know I'm secretive at times, and other times I'm bull-headed but..." She rushed.  
"Gypsy your rambling." He whispered.  
"I know I'm just trying to say I can be the hero too. Especially if it's something I believe in."  
"I'm aware of that baby. You're my hero." Gypsy looked up and smiled from ear to ear. She loved when he was extra cheesy. Steve loved to see her like this bright, happy and determined. He always felt he was getting a glimpse of what she was like as a child.  
"I better go or we might have an angry Russian on our hands."  
"You wouldn't like her when she's angry." Steve whispered as he escorted Gypsy to the armored Escalade hand in hand. Gypsy moved to pull the car door open but Steve cut her out and pulled the handle first.  
"It's the least I can do."  
"Such the gentleman." She put on a fake southern belle accent.  
"Get in the car woman."  
"Yes sir. I love it when your forceful." She said placing her bag inside and plopping herself next to the other seat.  
"I'll remember that for next time." He leaned his body down and kissed her once more through the open window.  
"Bye babe."  
"Bye Gypsy."

Gypsy had nodded off to sleep when they reached their destination. It was a small safe house for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. When they opened the cabin door they were greeted by a woman with a lanyard around her neck. "Hello Agent Romanoff. Stark." Both ladies nodded their heads in acknowledgement.  
"This would be the first time since Agent Coulson encountered Thor that a person is going to be dealing with any aspect of Asgard."  
"Well aren't we the lucky ones." Natasha teased.  
"I have to warn you though we have tried to make contact but nobody answers."  
"I think we might be a little more successful." They walked through the house to the backyard.  
"Okay, so let's give it a shot." Natasha said sounding a little concerned.  
"Heimdall, we need access to Asgard. We must speak with Thor." Natasha was met with silence.  
"Heimdall, I wouldn't have come if this wasn't important." Still no response. Natasha was about to say something when Gypsy spoke.  
"Mr. Heimdall, I need to speak to Thor. It's regarding his brother." Almost immediately after she said those words a rainbow light shined down on Nat and Gypsy. The last thing Gypsy heard before they beamed away was "Cool." It felt like a tingly sensation. Almost like pins and needles to Gypsy. When the sensation stopped Gypsy surveyed her surroundings. There was a giant room made of what looked like gold with a large orb in it and above it stood a tall black man with a staff. He turned his head slightly to face the ladies.

"Welcome to Asgard. Lady Stark and Lady Romanova. I am Heimdall. I see all." Nat's eyes grew wide at hearing her last name. Her real last name. However she quickly recovered and stated "That's great because we need to see..."  
"Thor, yes I know he is approaching quickly."  
"GYPSY! How I have missed you." Thor's voice boomed as he picked up Gypsy with ease and engulfed her in an almost bone crunching hug.  
"Too tight, too tight." She gasped.  
"Apologies." He replied putting her down gently.  
"Hello Thor." Natasha said keeping her distance. She knew that there was possibility that Thor would still be mad at her for what the Avengers did to Loki in D.C.  
"Hello Natasha." Thor held his hand out for Natasha to take. She smiled genuinely while grabbing his hand and he returned her smile easily. He took a step and back and looked at them with knitted eyebrows and a serious expression on his usually happy face. "So Natasha, Gypsy tell me what brings you to Asgard and more importantly what has Loki done now?"

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to all the people who follow/favorite my continuation of this story. It really gets me pumped that people are willing to see what I can do. It is my goal to bring a fun, action packed story and I hope you all like the ride I have planned for our Gypsy. It is my goal to upload twice a month, but I'm finishing up my last semester so it's going to hard but I will give it the college try as they say.

XOXO toooo

Purple Pizza

xxMutantAndProudxx

The Athena

TheBookFairyXx

EvesD

of bookworms and nerdiness

smileyvamp

Bor Vampire

Skylar97


	3. Chapter 15: When in Rome

"I could kill him!" Thor roared after hearing what had been going on while he was gone from Natasha. Gypsy was silent while Nat spoke. Half because she was embarrassed that she let it get this far and the other half because hearing what happened from another party sounded bad. Really bad, but she didn't feel that way. At least not completely. Either way Gypsy was not going to mention her micro sympathy for the trickster."Gypsy I am sorry you had to endure his horrible mind games. He often crept into my thoughts when I was young and terrorized me with tales of monsters and ghouls. Until I realized that Mjolnir could destroy anything in its path." Thor beamed at the mere mention of Mjolnir."It's not your fault Thor. You had no idea that it was something that could be done."  
"That is no excuse. The cell we have him in should be able to block him from using magic completely."  
"Maybe your magics overrated." Nat chimed in. She was not a fan of magic since Clint was taken over by Loki's staff.  
"You may not understand magic Natasha but that does not make it any less vital to your world. Both our worlds."  
"So if his cell is on the fritz can't it just be fixed?" Gypsy added.  
"Magic isn't a Rubix cube that can be so easily solved." Both Natasha and Gypsy turned quickly with gaping mouths.  
"What? I saw Darcy try to fix one and fail but Jane succeeded. She mentioned there was some sort of mathematical equation or science equation. I can not remember." Gypsy snickered because it's no secret that Thor doesn't pay attention to math or science.

As the trio made their way to the main entrance Gypsy gasped at how magnificent Asgard was. The road was rainbow colored, the sky a brilliant color blue and the buildings shined in gold. "How much is the rent? Gypsy whispered.  
"More than your fathers' fortune I am afraid."  
"Damn."  
"Back to this cell Thor. Is it secure?" Natasha queried.  
"Yes. Only the worse kinds of criminals are kept there. It is what you humans call solitary confinement."  
"The hole is what we usually call it." Natasha explained with a hint of glee.  
"So, not that I'm enjoying the view but where are we going?"  
"To speak to the best person when it comes to magic and my brother. My mother."  
"We get to meet Mama Odinson? Awesome sauce." Gypsy sing-songed.  
"Try not to fan-girl." Natasha proclaimed shaking her head.  
"It's not every day that a Midgardian meets Asgard royalty. Plus I'm a feminist. Girls rule!" Gypsy stated proudly while thrusting her fist.  
"Actually feminism applies to both sexes." Natasha corrected.  
"Grammar Nazi." Gypsy teased while sticking out her tongue.  
"As per tradition when guests arrive to Asgard there is to be feast." Thor explained.  
"Am I to assume that you will be wearing that to dinner?" Thor glanced at both Gypsy and Natasha. He frowned with a slight grimace.  
"Well we do have change clothes in our bags." Gypsy said with an arched brow.  
"Yeah, that would be fine on Midgard but not here. Trust me." Thor smiled.  
"Do not fret my friends I shall put you in the finest clothes I can buy."  
"I'm starting to feel like a second class citizen. Well third class." Natasha huffed.

So Gypsy and Natasha saw one of the personal seamstresses of the Odinson's and created beautiful outfits for them both. Natasha insisted on something that would resemble a pant suit. What the seamstress came up with was a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit with a rounded collar with gold accents on it. An impressive gold belt separated the top and while it was obvious it was a fashion statement, in the middle of the belt was a black widow that connected the bottom of the pants which flared since they were cut palazzo style. The seamstress revealed to her that the belt was a trigger and could transform the outfit. Natasha carefully pressed it and magically the material that appeared looked like a stronger version of chainmail covered her arms and neck while the black widow symbol grew over her chest, back and thigh. The loose material of the palazzo pants wrapped around her legs and hardened creating rock hard spikes behind her legs.

"So cool!" Gypsy squealed touching the spike of Nat's left leg.  
"It's so light." Nat said throwing a few punches and kicks. The seamstress smiled.  
"I have created fashion and armor for many of the most important people on Asgard. It is a skill that I have perfected over 600 years." Nat pressed the symbol again and it went back to normal. She put her right arm over chest and thanked her.  
"Be well Lady-"

"Velda." The seamstress beamed over her ornate glasses. Nat bowed once more and left the room. Gypsy now really looked at their new acquaintance and would've sworn she was only about 50. She had olive skin with hazel eyes. Luscious brown hair that she had pinned up. She was tall but not the tallest woman she had seen in Asgard. Maybe about 6'5 if Gypsy had to take a guess. However, Gypsy couldn't help but ask a question she knew she shouldn't but having a moment to herself with Lady Velda she had to take the chance.  
"So Lady Velda."  
"Yes, Ms. Gypsy?" She responded cheerfully taking measurements while quietly murmuring some language which Gypsy assumed was some sort of language to conjure magic.  
"Did you make all of the Odinson's family's clothes? Including Loki's?" Lady Velda stopped moving her hands and stared at Gypsy for a brief moment. Almost looking as if she was trying to get a read on her.  
"Well yes. As I learned new ways to weave magic into fabrics I would update the family's attire." She answered cautiously.  
"What was Loki like back then?" Again Lady Velda stopped and stared but this time it seemed it was more through Gypsy then at her.  
"Loki was a brilliant man. He often looked over my clothing designs giving me magical critiques over what could be done to make them better. He gave me the inspiration for some of the fashion that is common place in Asgard today. He... He loved Asgard once." Lady Velda's words were nothing more than a whisper towards the end. Gypsy knew she couldn't ask anymore questions so she clammed up.

"You were the one he kidnapped are you not?" Gypsy who had been facing her while she was taking the measurements instantly turned around with her back facing Lady Velda. Gypsy thought about lying but in this strange place it almost seemed wrong.  
"Yeah it was me and my stepmother." Lady Velda looked almost misty eyed at the confirmation.  
"Might I ask are you suffering Stockholm Syndrome?" Gypsy wheeled back and faced her. "What?! No! No! Definitely not! Wait how do you know that phrase?" "We have a library filled with books including from other realms like your Midgard. It is a hobby of mine."

"That's good." Lady Velda replied in relief. "The last prisoner Loki had taken became so entranced by him that he took his own life."  
"Seriously?!" Gypsy practically shouted. Then remembered to bring her voice down.  
"Sorry it's just I don't understand. Why would this person kill himself?" Gypsy hadn't thought about that while she was captive. The only thing she wanted was to put her fist through his skull.  
"He became obsessed with besting him mentally. If my memory serves his name was Rukir. He was a brilliant mind where there generally was not many. He came from Vanaheim and while most of those people are warriors by nature Rukir was both intelligent and methodical. It was these same qualities that led him to become obsessed. Even when he escaped he was not free. Loki had sown the seeds and watched it grow. Eventually he slit his own throat when the failure was too much to bare." Gypsy didn't know what to say so she remained silent.  
"Do not worry dear. You are safe here." Lady Velda stated although it wasn't as sure as she probably would've liked it to be.

"All right it appears we are done." Gypsy had been standing so still she hadn't noticed through their conversation that Lady Velda was still working. The dress was a satin looking material of burgundy with specks of gold. There was an intricate design in the dress that was more obvious through the gold undertone. The top had long sleeves with a halter style at the neck with the shoulders cut out, meanwhile the rest of the dress hugged her mid-section slightly before falling to the ground in a fit and flare cut. Gypsy looked at the giant mirror and couldn't believe how regal and grown she had looked. However Gypsy was hoping that she too would have some super cool armor. Lady Velda smiled seeming to have sensed this. "Do you see those bracelets?" She gestured to the gold bracelets that where connected to Gypsy's sleeves. "Yeah. What about them?" "Give them a twist." Lady Velda smiled. Gypsy turned the bracelets and the dress began to harden around her entire body. The fit and flare style formed pants while her hands had formed gauntlets that was reminiscent of her dad's Iron Man gloves. Gypsy twisted the bracelets and it went back to normal.

Gypsy was beyond grateful and instantly hugged her. "Sorry I know you guys aren't huggers." Gypsy pulled back but Lady Velda pulled her in. "Hugs do not bother me child. I am only a seamstress not a warrior." Just as they were parting their hug Natasha walked in.  
"Well done Lady Velda."  
"Thank you Ms. Natasha."  
"Come on we have to go to our rooms and finish getting ready." Gypsy followed behind Nat who had been walking closely behind Asgardian soldiers. They entered their room which was beautifully decorated with a sprawling living room and two separate bedrooms.  
"Hey Nat can I ask you a question and you will tell me the truth?" Gypsy said looking at a shiny wooden bureau.  
"Just because I'm a spy doesn't mean I lie...I mean you know that I would lie about everything." Nat attempted to clean it up. Gypsy took a deep breath. "Have you been giving some kind of drug to stop me from dreaming?" Nat looked directly at Gypsy. "Yes I did."

Author's Note

OMG guys. Thanks so much for you reviews and overall support. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but I was spending time with my grandma over the Memorial Day Weekend. Anyway I'm hoping I can get Chap 16. out by the end of the month. If not I promise to make it extra wordy. Also thanks Strider for popping in and giving me your personal support. I am glad you are liking what I am creating.

XOXO too my new followers/favorited

Cardfighter By Maple

lizziecats

filthyfairytale

Eats Rainbow


	4. How to Win and Lose Friends in Asgard

Gypsy knew she should calm down. She knew that her anger would not be met favorably in this place. She never wanted to be home so bad, sparring with Steve and ultimately losing because he is THEE SUPER SOLDIER. Still at least she could vent which she couldn't do now. Natasha surprisingly told her the truth. Gypsy heard Natasha's reasoning but she didn't understand it. What she heard was distrust. Distrust from her big sister. After letting her in Nat went all Big Brother and took matters that pertained to Gypsy into her hands. Furthermore what really bothered Gypsy was the fact that Natasha was completely unapologetic about it. She stood with the blankest expression Gypsy ever saw. This made Gypsy even more furious. Even thinking about it now made her blood boil.

 **One Hour Before**

"Are you serious!?" Gypsy yelled. Natasha seemed to be more than a little bored with Gypsy's temper tantrum. "Whatever you may be feeling right now needs to be put on the back burner. We need to finish getting ready for the dinner."  
"You think I give a damn about that now!?" Gypsy paced back and forth while Natasha had her blue eyes trained on her.  
"Watch your tone Gypsy. I'm not your dad... I will punish you." Nat warned.  
Gypsy stopped pacing and looked directly at Nat. "I trusted you Nat. I trusted that you would have my back." "And I do." Nat interjected.

"No you don't. You are treating me like a child. I'll have you know that I went toe to toe with Loki too and I survived him. Me by myself! The Avengers weren't there when he tormented me! The Avengers weren't there when he tried to break me! You- you have no idea what I'm capable of." Gypsy finally breathed after her declaration. "You're right I don't, but I do know what Loki is capable of. I do know that Loki has a direct link into your mind. Which means he can pick your brain and gain access to sensitive information. Gypsy I understand why you're mad. But this was a matter of national security. If you want to be a full fledged badge toting S.H.I.E.L.D agent you will have to make sacrifices and sometimes, hell most of the time go along with orders for a mission that you don't have any idea about. I wasn't drugging you because I felt you were too young or incompetent. I did it because I know deep down inside of you, you are an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you can accept the things that go along with that title." Natasha walked over and grabbed a strapless bra and matching panties and began to walk into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. Gypsy let out an unintelligible sound and stormed off from the living room into her room and slammed the door. "Breathe Gypsy. Just breathe." Gypsy could feel her heart racing at first then slowly it went back to normal. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner I'm back home with Steve the better." Gypsy said out loud. She quickly grabbed her things and began to change into her superb outfit.

Gypsy and Natasha were guided by the same guards who had been standing guard outside their room. Gypsy guessed they would follow them everywhere until they left for Earth. The guard had opened the door and quickly shut it after Gypsy and Natasha went through. "There they are." Thor boomed while quickly placing himself in between the two ladies, taking their arms and linking it through his, he guided them to the table where Mama and Papa Odinson were talking quietly to themselves before standing up. "Mother, Father these are my dear friends. Natasha Romanoff, a fierce warrior and fellow Avenger." "Good evening King Odin and Queen Frigga. I am truly honored that you allowed me and my associate the privilege of visiting your homeland." Natasha bowed and crossed her arm over her heart. Odin nodded his head while Frigga smiled genuinely at Natasha. Natasha gave her best smile regardless of the reaction she got from King Odin. "And this is Gypsy Stark, daughter of Tony Stark, brilliant technician and aspiring S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." "Pleased to make your acquaintance King Odin and Queen Frigga." Gypsy was almost about to stick her hand out but remembered that's not how they show respect. So she bowed and crossed her arm over heart just like Nat did. At least she looked like she knew what she was doing. "Let us eat." Thor smiled cheerfully. The table was quite large and beautifully decorated but everyone simply sat at the front of the table with King Odin at the head Queen Frigga on his right and Thor on his left. Natasha and Gypsy sat across from each other so they could easily be seen. Gypsy near Queen Frigga and Natasha near Thor. "We were not sure what Midgardians like to eat so you will find an assortment of everything." Queen Frigga stated as a bunch of expensive looking food trays came out.

Gypsy was beyond starving. If Bruce were here he would be ecstatic. Well as ecstatic as he can be without turning into the Hulk. As the food was being uncovered a bevy of smells tickled Gypsy's nose and she could barely contain her stomach. Natasha went for the salad while Thor went for what looked liked a turkey leg but much bigger. Thor smiled at Gypsy and replied "Try this it was caught this morning." "What is it?" Gypsy eyed the meat curiously. "If this was Midgard it would be considered a giant turkey." "Thought so." As everyone was eating it was Queen Frigga who broke the silence. "Ms. Natasha, Thor said you are a warrior. It is pleasing to hear that women are trained in combat in Midgard." "Yes, there are many women who fight in the military, but there are also women who have reached even higher positions of authority." Natasha replied pouring dressing over her salad. While Gypsy began eating King Odin laid his eye upon her. It was unnerving and reminiscent of the boss man Nick Fury. What was it with eye patches that made the wearer so much more bad ass Gypsy wondered to herself. She found herself smiling to herself but apparently not as much as she wanted. "Is there something funny Ms. Stark." Gypsy looked like a deer caught in headlights but she quickly recovered. "No King Odin, you simply remind of another person who I find just as imposing. His name is Nick Fury and he runs the place that I am interning for. Other than yourself I don't think I've met anyone as in control of their domain." Gypsy replied honestly much to King Odin's pleasure. Nat gave a quick well done look. No matter the position of the man, men love to have their egos stroked, it just made it easier when you told the truth.

"The peace that you see in my realm did not come easy. Many battles were fought, many lives taken. If I had not woken up from slumber Loki would have destroyed it all." King Odin finished with more venom then he had attended. A tone that did not go unnoticed to Gypsy. "If I may be so bold King Odin. Loki harmed many people on Earth, I mean Midgard. What is the punishment for inter-dimensional crimes?" King Odin looked at Gypsy and for the first time seemed sympathetic. "A lifetime of imprisonment." "So life without the possibility of parole. That doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Gypsy said into her cup drinking something that reminded her of wine. "It is if you're an immortal." King Odin quipped. "He's not immortal, he's a murderer who shouldn't be allowed to live!" "Gypsy that's enough!" Natasha said with a stern look on her face. "May I be excused?" Gypsy said with an attitude. "Of course Gypsy." Thor said sadly. He wasn't mad at her because he knew her feelings came from a real place. Shortly after Gypsy left Queen Frigga followed behind her. As Gypsy stormed back to her room. Queen Frigga popped up in front of her sending Gypsy to scream in surprise.

"Sweet Jebus. You scared me." "My apologies Gypsy I forget that you are not used to magic. Walk with me." Gypsy nodded and walked in stride with her. "I am sorry if my husband upset you. He is not always aware of people's feelings. Thor knows this more than anyone. I know of his affections for the scientist Ms. Jane back on Midgard, but my husband does not consent to such a union. I know of your troubles sleeping. I'm afraid that the time you spent with Loki has left you susceptible to his magic. He left a marker in your mind that allows him access. Knowing this I will make sure to fix it. However I do need your permission." "What do you mean?" "Gypsy I would be accessing your inner most thoughts and feelings. Love, hate, fear and so on. I will put up blockades that Loki will not be able to penetrate." "Uh okay." Gypsy wanted her mind back but she wasn't sure if she wanted another God in it. Still, it had to be done and something about Queen Frigga made Gypsy trust her. Perhaps it was because she was a mom or that Thor was so kind to her. Queen Frigga placed one hand on Gypsy's head while the other was placed on her chest. Gypsy closed her eyes while Queen Frigga began speaking some indiscernible language. Gypsy could feel the power surround her. It was different than Loki's. Loki's was always sharp, cold and intimidating. Even in her dreams Loki left this imprint that reminded of her skating on thin ice. Mama Odin was warm and soothing and strong it reminded her of her mother when she was healthy. When it was the two of them against the world. "It is done." Queen Frigga replied while catching her breath. "Thank you. Queen Frigga." "Dear child call me Frigga. We need to ensure my blockades worked." "Do you want me to take a nap?" Gypsy joked. Queen Frigga laughed and continued saying "No, we shall go to Loki and see what happens."

Author's Note

I am so sorry for the delay. School is officially over and I passed (with a 3.0). Can you believe it? I'm a friggin college graduate. Anyway nothing stands in my way of giving you guys great chapters as we trudge on. I hope you enjoy this one and I am already in the process of writing the next one. I love you guys. Until next time.

XOXOXOXOXO to my new followers/favorited

Bride of Insanity

yolo-2510

Alyssa Hill or Lyssa


	5. Chapter 17: Face to Face

Gypsy was floored. No scratch that. Gypsy was railroaded. Mama Odin just said she was going to face the man, no the God who tormented her in both her day to day life and her dreams. The God who knew the darkest secrets in her. Who more than any other person knew that somewhere deep down inside her was a young girl who just may have sympathy for the trickster. As Gypsy walked quietly behind Frigga her heart began to race. Her mind couldn't help but think of the last time she was in his presence. How he tried to take her body. The thought made her sick to her stomach. As Gypsy was thinking of all the bad memories she missed Frigga saying to open the door and leave them to a guard. There were multiple cells with various creatures in them. Most of them eyed Gypsy and Frigga evilly. However, Frigga walked forward completely unfazed. Seeing this Gypsy straightened her back and pressed on. Frigga finally slowed until they were facing an empty cell. "I know you are there Frigga. Why don't you pull down the shield so we can speak properly." "As you wish my son. However I need to warn you. You have a guest so be on your best behavior." "Who is it? Surely it isn't Thor?" "No, not Thor." Frigga motioned for Gypsy to step forward which she did. The window shimmered and there he was.

Loki the self proclaimed Prince of Asgard. Loki stared into the face of Gypsy. Partially startled but then his face quickly shifted to amused. "My, my this is a good day. Frigga you spoil me." "Hold your tongue Loki, this young lady is here for only one reason. Closure. I shall be waiting for you outside when you are done." Frigga turned to Gypsy before exiting the room. Leaving her and Loki alone. Gypsy continued to stare at the God but quickly recovered and put on her patented Stark smirk. "Hey Loki. You look a little pale. Do your C.O.'s not let you go outside for an hour?" There was a hint of anger but he smiled at her. "These cells are for the most infamous and dangerous criminals in all the realms. Your presence here will certainly stir up the other prisoners. Imagine what they would do to a measly human like you. I already know that my next door neighbor is known for peeling skin from flesh and eating it." He smiled while running his tongue over his teeth. Gypsy observed this and it sent that familiar sensation of fear. She ignored it however. He was in prison. He was trapped and for all his bravado he didn't have the magic to back it up.

"Big talk for someone who can't use magic." "Ah yes, I'm glad you brought that up. How is Steve? Last I saw of him you two weren't speaking. Have you broken up yet? Inquiring minds would love to know." Loki moved closer to window. His height still very ominous and imposing. Gypsy would not let him intimidate her. This was the real world and he was powerless. The thought brought her much joy. So much so that she moved even closer to the window so they were face to face. She looked into his green eyes. They were dark. He was searching. He didn't know and Gypsy could tell that pissed him off. "Why don't you just peek into my mind like you normally do. Or have you already tried and failed? I bet that digs under your skin." She bellowed slapping her hand against the glass. Loki didn't flinch though. "Do you think you are safe? Do you think anyone will ever be safe? Come on Gypsy you are much smarter than that. It does not matter if I have to wait one year, five years or even a thousand years. Asgard will be mine and your heroes... The Avengers will be nothing but dust. Leaving me the King of Midgard and all the other realms with it." He let out a chuckle in the last part of his statement. "But enough of the future lets talk about here and now. By the way I love the outfit. Asgard suits you." Loki let his eyes wander slowly up and down Gypsy's frame. He wanted to touch her flesh and make her feel pain. He wanted to wipe that smug look off her face. That smirk which reminded him of her father. "You like this huh? It was made by your dear friend Velda. You remember her don't you? She had quite a lot to say about you." Loki took measure to make sure that Gypsy wouldn't notice what the effect of hearing Velda's name would cause. A woman of wit and strength Loki valued her thought on many of the battles that Loki, Thor and the Warriors Three found themselves in. "Yes. It does." "She had quite a lot of insight on you. I mean, the you that wasn't a homicidal maniac." "Says the daughter of an ex-arms dealer. How many people has your father killed with his weapons? Better yet how many lives did you help me take?" Gypsy put her hands on her hips in defiance. The act infuriated Loki. He did not care for this switch in their relationship. Clearly her time with family and friends have made her forget their special time together. It was high time she remembered.

"Did she also mention that she was my lover?" Gypsy eyes grew wide. She was never the type to kiss and tell. Unlike her dad she preferred her special moments to be only for her and her soldier. "I'm guessing by your silence she didn't. She was not my first but our relationship was quite pleasurable. She may not look like it but she had quite a few tricks up her sleeve. However I suppose the saying is true. With age comes experience. Tell me how does your beloved Captain fair? He is sixty plus. Surely he must have enough experience to please you? Oh wait I forgot. He does not know you. Not how I do." "You know nothing Loki." Gypsy folded her arms across her chest defensively. "Gypsy you can not tell me that waiting is what you actually prefer. Has he even seen you naked? Or is that something that only you and I share?" Loki could feel the shift in the air. Gypsy was loosing her composure. He was bringing up the moment when he threatened her with rape. "Now that I think about it. Do not sleep with the soldier. I like knowing your body is mine." Loki said with a really low and husky voice. Desire and anger dripping with every word. He wanted to defile Gypsy in the worst of ways. Not only in her body but in her mind. Gypsy had not disclosed on how she managed to lock him out but he figured drugs and definitely Frigga were responsible. It did not matter though. In a way this was more fun. Seeing what would make her react. Gypsy's face was red. Red with anger and embarrassment. Everything that Loki was saying was true. No man had seen her body. The thought was revolting. Gypsy thought of her mother and the pain she endured with her step father.

"You are vile and it is a shame that I will die before you do, because I would love to keep seeing the animals in here. Present company included." "Isn't that what you like? Wild child." Loki switched himself to look like Steve to drive home his point. "I could take you in this form. You would beg for me to stop and I would not." "Stop it." Gypsy could not hear this. Not when he looked like Steve. Loki kept up his verbal assault. "My hands around your tiny neck as I get to know every inch of you. Inside and out." Loki grinned. Gypsy was on the verge of throwing up. "Or perhaps I should keep you alive and use you as the cattle you are. Breed you and then kill you. So our child will never inherit the weakness of their mother." Loki laughed before shifting back to himself. "Never forget Gypsy I own you. You will never be rid of me." Frigga popped up besides Gypsy. "Gypsy, I wanted to make sure that you were all right." She placed a delicate hand on Gypsy's shoulder. Immediately the anger subsided. Loki stared quietly smiling at them both.

"Yes Frigga, I'm fine. I got what I needed. Just one more thing." She turned to look at Loki with resolve and fire in her eyes. "If you somehow manage to find your way out." She turned the bracelets and was now standing in her Iron Man inspired armor. "I'll be waiting for you with two fists ready to unload on your freaking face." She lifted up her hands for emphasis. Before Loki could get a last word Frigga transported them back to the door which led to her's and Nat's room. "Okay that was awesome." Gypsy said with glee. Frigga smiled at the young girl. She had always wanted a daughter and saw many great qualities within her. "My son believes his own delusions. I thought it was only fitting to end the conversation with... Flair." "Well you nailed it." Gypsy turned the bracelets and she was back in her original outfit. "Thank you Frigga. For giving me my life back." "I can not take away the pain my son caused you and your family but I hope this is a start." Frigga saw Gypsy's eyes begin to water. No doubt from the confrontation she had with Loki. She instinctively grabbed the young girl and held her tightly. Gypsy was surprised by the gesture and even though Frigga's hug was strong she let her hold her and even wrapped her arms around Mama Odin. "I think your mother would be proud of the warrior that she created." "You think so?" Gypsy asked honestly. "Of course." "How do you know?" "I'm a mother. Mothers just know." Gypsy smiled while Frigga released her. "Sleep well Gypsy." "I will Frigga. Thanks to you." "You will always have a friend in me." She kissed the top of Gypsy's head before walking away. Gypsy opened the door to find Nat snoozing in the chair. She must've been waiting for her. Gypsy quietly took off her shoes and grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her sis. She made a mental note to apologize to Nat for acting like a brat. As she went into her room she began to take off her clothes. Taking special care to lay the garment on the duvet at the foot of her bed. She looked at her reflection. She admired herself. Her body not anyone else. No one could hurt her. Not even Loki. She felt invincible and with that emotion she climbed into the bed and dreamt of her family. Which included not one but two Asgardian Gods.

Author's Note

I really really hope you guys like this one. I had a blast writing it. Thanks so much for the love and support and reviews. It means a lot to me. We are getting close to when all hell breaks loose in Thor: Dark World. I haven't started the new chappie yet but I'm hoping I will have one ready to go by the end of the month.

XOXOXOXOXOXO to my new followers/favorited/Reviewed

Rx (Guest)

carolinesforbes

HighjackLuv


	6. Chapter 18: Brotherly Love

The next few days were a blur. Gypsy and Natasha went "sight-seeing" with Thor. Today however Natasha stayed near the castle while Thor dragged Gypsy everywhere. While Nat may not admit it she was glad to actually have some real down time. Lazing around was a luxury that she rarely ever saw and since she was here she was going to make the most of it. Which meant sleeping. She was ecstatic that Gypsy was free of her connection with Loki. The mere thought of him made her blood run cold. What he made her best friend do. The lives he took with his arrows. Clint wasn't the type to dwell but there were moments when Nat could see it. The look of regret and despair. She knew that the only other person that could pull him out of his rut was his wife. Whom he hadn't seen in a while. The kids would love Asgard she smiled to herself. A tap on the door snapped Nat out of her thoughts and had her grabbing a nearby robe and walking over to the door.

"Gypsy why are knocking? Did you forget your key again?" Nat opened the door to find a tall blonde Asgardian who reminded her of a pirate smiling wildly at her. "Oh, my I am sorry I was told that I could find Thor here." "You just missed him. He went out with Gypsy. He said something about them going hunting." "Ah, I see. Well I shall not keep you. I must be off." The Asgardian was about to walk away when she remembered who he was. "Fandral? It is Fandral isn't it?" Nat smiled with a hint of mischief. "Why yes it is." Fandral turned back to face her. "And you are Thor's friend. The Black Widow." "How could you tell?" Nat opened the door to let Fandral in. "I have an uncanny ability for sensing strong women." "Is that so?" Nat was mildly amused. It had been awhile since she was hit on by someone who wasn't a mark. Natasha couldn't remember the last time she had been with anyone. It made her feel normal. Even if the person was clearly a playboy. As she kept up her banter with Fandral her mind wandered to Bruce. She wondered how he was doing. Perhaps he missed her presence. Perhaps not. Still Bruce was off limits for a myriad of reasons. The main one being that he didn't see her that way. Or maybe he did and didn't acknowledge it. Regardless, Nat would be damned if she made a move and came up wrong. She did have pride after all. Which led her back to the handsome and clearly available opportunity in front of her. Should she or shouldn't she? It's clear that he wants her. It would be their little secret and even if his lips started to blab she would be long gone anyway. That was it. Her mind was made up. "Fandral?" "Yes Natasha." "Would you like to see my bedroom?" Fandral smiled and replied "After you my lovely lady." Natasha stood up and began to walk to her room with Fandral casually following her. The minute she closed the door she hopped up and wrapped her legs around Fandral. With his arms easily holding her up. Nat leaned into his ear and whispered. "You will be the first warrior I sleep with. Make sure I didn't choose wrong." He let out a hearty laugh. "How much time do we have?" His lips hovered over her neck. "Couple of hours." "Hmm, it will do." Fandral proceeded to kiss Natasha while walking to her bed. All the while not letting her go.

 **MEANWHILE**

"THOR?! How long are we gonna keep this up? We've been hunting for hours." Gypsy whined. "I promised you that you would eat your own kill and I meant it." "Or we could just go back to your home. Ya know, where there's food waiting." Thor rolled his eyes at his little sister. He really wanted to have these moments with her. When it came down to the people he missed on Midgard Jane, Gypsy, Darcy and Erik were top on his list. Tomorrow her and Natasha would be leaving and he would still be here. Content but not happy. Father was grooming him to be his successor and that meant that trips to Midgard were out of the question. A twig snapping made Thor whirl around to see the creature he was looking for. "Gypsy get down." He pulled her down gently while pointing to where the Dain was standing. The Dain looked healthy. "Hey that's a deer. Well sorta of a deer." Gypsy examined. It was much bigger and its antlers were huge. "How are we supposed to kill that monster with these arrows?" Gypsy took another look and noticed it must've smelled something because it was on the move. "Come on." Thor quickly began to follow the Dain. It was fast and Thor was fast. Gypsy was having some trouble keeping up but in the spirit of a challenge she did not give up. Finally it slowed down. Thor and Gypsy bent down real low while Gypsy pulled her bow and arrow out and quietly loaded it. She remembered her sessions with Clint. He taught her how to slow her breathing. Relax her shoulders and finally release. The bow hit the Dain directly in the heart. Instant kill. "I got him! Yes!" Gypsy smiled at Thor. Thor couldn't be more proud of her. They walked up to the creature where Thor gently placed the creature in the sack and proceeded to lift it over his shoulder. "Come Gypsy. We must show off your new trophy." "You mean I get to keep the head?" "Of course. Many Midgardian traditions stem from other worlds." "Well as cool as it would be to hang it in my room. No one knows we are here. Plus I'm sure my dad would put surveillance in it to spy on me and Steve." "I see, you and the Captain are still together." Gypsy nodded warily. "That's good. He's a fine man who will keep you safe." "I can take care of myself Thor." Gypsy rolled her eyes. "I have no doubt that you can, still you are dear to my heart and having the best soldier on Earth at your side makes me rest easier. As for the trophy, I shall keep it in your room here, on Asgard." "I thought that was just the guest room." Gypsy raised her eyebrow. "When I become king I plan to change many things. Including who is allowed to visit Asgard. You are my sister Gypsy. I will be damned if you can not visit when you want." "Why can't you come back? Ya know, just leave. Can your dad really stop you from leaving?" Gypsy eyes began to water. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to hang out with her bro and have a good time. "I truly wish I could, but I do have responsibilities to the other realms." Thor had placed the sack on the vehicle and turned to place his hands on Gypsy's shoulders. "Know this young Stark. No force of nature will keep me away forever. I love you." Thor's giant arms enveloped Gypsy. Gypsy took a deep breath. She was remembering what Thor smelled like. Leather, soap and something else she couldn't put her finger on. "I love you too bro." "Now come we have to get this prize to the butcher." They climbed aboard and Gypsy held on tight because soon enough she was flying in the air. "Can't you go faster?!" Gypsy teased. "You sure you want to go faster?!" Thor queried. "Hell yeah." "You asked for it." Thor pushed the throttle forward and they picked up speed. Gypsy saw some type of fish following the vehicle. Eventually she began to scream in delight and Thor's heartwarming laugh was all anyone could hear in Asgard.

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Gypsy was finishing up in the bathroom when Nat came out of her bedroom. "Hey sleepyhead. I knocked on your door but you were out like a light." "Yeah, I, uh was training. Did a little too much." Nat said cooly. "No rest for the wicked then." Gypsy continued. "None what so ever. So did you and Thor have fun?" "OMG so much fun." Nat listened quietly as Gypsy told her about her day. She reveled in the way her body felt. Relaxed, sated she truly felt like a million bucks. She almost wasn't looking forward to coming home. "Hey." Gypsy turned to face Nat. "Hmm?" "Is everything all right? You seem. I don't know, so unlike you." Nat laughed. Gypsy was perceptive albeit not as perceptive as her but still. "Of course I'm unlike myself I'm on vacation." "Uh oh. You said the V word. I think the world is going to come crashing down." Gypsy smirked. Nat let out a genuine laugh. She went to her big sister and gave her giant hug. "Thanks again Nat. For everything." "What's family for?" Nat grinned while stroking Gypsy's hair. "Hurry up this is our last night, and I'm interested to see what you caught."  
As Gypsy and Nat walked into the dining room. They were guided by none other then Mama Odin. Who had been in disguise as one of their escorts. "Whoa!" Gypsy yelped. "Impressive Queen Frigga. I didn't pick up that it was you." Natasha stated. Mama Odin finally settled her laughter. "Apologies but I could not resist. While I have many subjects many of them are too afraid to talk to me. It is quite pleasing to act normal. Gypsy I heard you caught a Dain. Is that true?" "Yes Frigga. Birdbrain- uh, I mean Clint would've been proud." "He is the archer correct?" "Yep. He taught me how to use bows and arrows." They rounded a corner and went into a much smaller and intimate room, where Thor and his friends were sitting and talking well more like arguing. "How can you even be sure that it was a girl Fandral?" Hogun chided. "That is simple. She had all the necessary parts." Frigga smiled at her son and his friends. She considered them all to be her family. Mama Odin clapped her hands together before saying "Gentlemen, and lady we are here to feast on the catch of the day. Captured by none other than Gypsy Stark." Everyone at the table began to hoot and holler at Gypsy's name. It made her feel like a superstar. "Mother, I was hoping that Gypsy could sit across from me. In honor of her victory." "I do not have any problem with that." Gypsy beamed as she bounced over to the seat. She knew from her research that the seat arrangements were very significant. A funny thought popped into Gypsy's mind. My seat is higher ranked than where Loki would've sat. Hmm, suck it Loki. She smiled in her head. As people made idle chit chat. Gypsy spied that Lady Sif was looking at Thor. Really looking at Thor. Oh man, she must like him. Like really like him. She felt bad for her. She couldn't imagine how horrible she would've felt if Steve hadn't reciprocated her feelings. The thought of seeing Steve made her warm inside. Or maybe that was the mead. Yup, definitely the mead. Just then a huge platter was brought out and there it was. Her kill, smelling incredibly delicious. "Gypsy would you like to do the honors?" Mama Odin motioned to her to take from the platter. "Sure." Gypsy pulled what looked to be a breast piece. The chef then placed the platter on the table before everyone dug in. "I would like to propose a toast to my little sister." Thor said in his most regal of voices. "While you may be worlds away. Know that you are as much a child of Asgard as you are in Midgard. To your health." Everyone raised their glasses and drank including Mama Odin. The rest of the dinner was great. Gypsy heard stories from the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, while Mama Odin used some magic to provide entertainment. One thing was for certain Asgardians could party. As night fell everyone went home while Gypsy was being carried bridal style by Thor. "Clearly she does not possess her fathers tolerance for spirits." "No I don't think she does. Which is a good thing." Nat chuckled. Nat had ditched her high heel shoes opting to walk barefoot so she wouldn't disturb Gypsy. "She's gonna miss you ya know." "The feeling is mutual. I miss many things on Midgard." "Yeah like pop tarts and coffee." Nat nudged him gently on the arm. Thor smiled. "Yes, and Jane. How is she?" "S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping a close eye on her. She is still considered an asset and we have surveillance on her lab and home. Don't worry Thor she's safe." Natasha opened the front door and then finally Gypsy's door. Thor placed Gypsy gently on her bed. "She is quite strong is she not." Thor turned to Natasha. Who returned a small grin. "She's tougher than most. Where I grew up they would've recruited her in a heartbeat. Thank god she was born in the United States." "Take care of her Natasha. I do not know what I would do if anything else were to befall her." "I'm her ranking officer so she is both my personal and professional responsibility. I will protect her with my life. Not to mention she has an overbearing father, a nurturing step-mother, a hair trigger for an uncle and a super boyfriend." Thor smiled. "You forgot Agent Barton." Nat shrugged. "Yeah I guess he's sorta useful too." Thor had made his way back to the front door. "Good night Natasha." "Good night Thor." With that Nat closed the door and went to bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Gypsy was all packed and sorta ready to go. She wasn't looking forward to her final goodbyes. Plus the searing headache she was feeling made her regret ever touching that cup last night. "Ready to go?" Natasha's head popped through the door. "Yeah I guess." Gypsy said solemnly. "Wow, don't sound so excited." Natasha chided. "I'm sorry. I'm being bitchy." "Eh, it's nothing. I'd expect nothing less." A tap at the door diverted their attention. Upon opening it the duo was greeted by none other than Mama Odin and big brother Thor. "Tell me you did not think I would just let you leave without properly escorting you." Gypsy grinned as Thor took his right arm and Mama Odin took Gypsy's right arm. Nat walked besides Mama Odin while Thor picked up their bags with his free hand. "So Gypsy have you enjoyed your time in Asgard?" "Yes Frigga. It's like Disney on steroids." "Disney? What is this Disney?" "An international company that has made its mark in pop culture in movies, T.V. shows and amusement parks. Yeah, Asgard is like that." "Hmm, perhaps I could visit with my son. I would like to see this Disney." "You would come to Earth?" "It has been quite some time since I was last there. I could not find a better reason then to see what is going on in Midgard. Not to mention I am interested in meeting your father and your soon to be sibling." Gypsy looked at Frigga. "Right, you know cuz' of the link we share." "I hope that does not frighten you." Frigga said worriedly. "No not at all. I will take you any day then crazy ass Loki. Excuse my language." Frigga and Thor both laughed. "You are excused." As the group neared the bridge you could feel the mood shift. Frigga thought about saying a spell but chose not too. Better they all dealt with their feelings now than later. "End of the line Gypsy." Natasha proclaimed. She crossed her heart with her arm and said her goodbyes to Frigga and Thor. She moved closer to the center of the room. "Hey bro." "Hello sister." Gypsy slammed into Thor with the biggest hug she could muster. "Please come back. Even if it's in my dreams just check in okay?" Her eyes were glistening. "I promise I will stay in contact. Be good and brave." They released and she turned to Mama Odin. "When you come to Midgard I will show you all the hot spots. Oh and I have something for you." Frigga smiled. Gypsy dug out a silver package out of her bag and gave it to her. "It's a snack treat called Pop Tarts." Thor made a pouty face. "Thor loves them but I thought this should go to you. Make sure you have some water. They are ridiculously sweet but awesome." "Thank you my dear. I shall pair it with my drink." Frigga hugged the girl while whispering a spell of protection on her. As long as Frigga lived she would not die from unnatural causes. Natasha and Gypsy walked further away from them. "Heimdall, open the bifrost." Gypsy grabbed Nat's hand and the last thing either one of them saw was Mama Odin waving and Thor trying to smile.

Author's Note_

Sooooooo I know it's been awhile. DON'T HATE ME! I was focused on my Halloween birthday vacation to New Orleans. (Which was amazing.) But now I have nothing going on so I have all the time in the world. Side note did you guys really not catch my Game of Thrones reference in the last chappie? Anyway onto the hugs and kisses.

XOXO followed/favorited

Nyx-The-Kitsune

emmapemaberg

AnnabelleChristine


	7. Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

Gypsy and Natasha had returned back to the safe house they left. However what they thought would be two weeks max turned out to be a whole month. Within minutes of getting cell service Natasha's phone lit up with voice-mails, text messages and emails on her whereabouts. Gypsy was also victim to the bombardment of messages concerning their location. However, Natasha only responded to one...Fury's. "Hello sir." Gypsy listened in knowing that Nat was talking to the boss man. "Yes we were successful in our endeavors. Our asset is Loki-free." Natasha turned giving Gypsy a smile which Gypsy returned in kind. "Well, I had intended to bring her home before debriefing." Natasha sighed. "Yes sir, I understand. We will come to HQ immediately." Natasha hung up her phone with a roll of the eyes. "Sorry kid, we have to be debriefed." "Yeah, I gathered that. Can I call my dad first?" "No, we will need to come up with a new cover story since we've been gone longer than expected. Put your phone on airplane mode otherwise they might be able to trace you."

As the duo entered the armored truck Gypsy replayed the events of the past months. Her life had been thrown into a tailspin. Daughter of Tony Stark, soon to be big sister, a batch of crazy "relatives" present company included and a super perfect boyfriend. Whom she didn't realize she missed so desperately until she got back. Gypsy had hoped that this debrief would not take long. Upon their arrival they took a different entrance. The one for the most important agents. Natasha is ranked as a level 8. Level 10 was for the highest ranking agents like Nick Fury. As they made their way through HQ their steps echoed through the hallway until they reached a room with several chairs, a desk and a tape recorder. Good morning Agent Romanoff, Miss. Stark. "Hello Fury." Nat replied. "Hey boss man." Gypsy gave a smirk. Fury rolled his one eye as the ladies sat down. Fury pressed the recorder and the ladies began to recount the events of their time in Asgard. "So Gypsy, Loki is now gone?" "Yes sir. I can no longer feel his presence." "And what of the Queen? Can you feel her presence?" "It's very faint. I know something is different in my head but it's not dangerous. It just feels... I don't know tingly." Gypsy shrugged. "Queen Frigga is an ally. She means no harm to Miss Stark or us." Nat added. Fury nodded his head seeming to accept this as gospel. "Romanoff, I want you to closely monitor Miss. Stark's behavior in the coming weeks. We still know so little when it comes to magic and we have no idea the long time effects of exposure to magic." "Understood. Will that be all sir?" "I suppose so." Fury clicked the recorder off and pulled the tape out. Another male agent came in and took the tape from him. No doubt to catalog it in their super secret room of secrets.

"Can I turn my phone on now?" Gypsy queried. "Sure, just remember the cover story." "I got it." As Gypsy finally turned her phone off from airplane mode the flood of messages began. Three from Bruce explaining his newest experiments. One from Birdbrain noting that he ate the rest of the Pop Tarts. "Sonofabitch." Gypsy growled. "What?" Nat looked at Gypsy. "Birdbrain ate the rest of the Pop Tarts." "Uh oh." Nat chuckled. The rest came from her dad and Steve. Tony's varied from sarcastic, witty and then loving. With the last one saying. 'Kid I really miss you. Hurry up so Pepper can show off the weird alien picture that is your...Ha! Your just gonna have to wait and find out now aren't you. :p' Gypsy rolled her eyes at her dad's trolling. Lastly was Steve's messages.  
'Please call I hate texting.'  
'So you're really going to make me text? Fine.'  
'Big rain storm here. How's the weather where you are?'  
'I keep listening to your voicemail. I really miss your voice.'  
'So I was bored and discovered Netflix. They have so many classic movies. Since you aren't returning my messages I'm going to make you watch all of them.'  
'I love you baby. Come home soon.' Upon reading that last message Gypsy couldn't wait to get home. A half hour later she and Natasha arrived at the Avengers Tower. The elevator doors seemingly opened on their own. No doubt Jarvis had pin pointed her location from her phone.

As the front door opened she was greeted by Tony and Pepper. "Is that my daughter? Pepper do I even have a daughter?" Pepper plucked Tony's ear as she slowly made her way to Gypsy. "Wow what happened Pep? You're so plump and pretty." Gypsy poked first at Pepper's cheek and then belly. "Well I feel gross. But I guess that comes with the territory when you are carrying a boy." "I knew it!" Gypsy hugged Pep as Natasha congratulated her on her news. "So Romanoff, where exactly did you go that had no cell service of any kind?" Tony asked. "We were originally only supposed to oversee the tech op but the dealer was convinced we would try to steal their designs so they took our phones. Also they had a jammer. Hence we didn't receive any messages." "That true?" Tony asked Gypsy warily. "Yes dad it's true." "How silly is that? The only tech worth stealing is mine." Tony grabbed Gypsy's bag and walked to her room. With him gone Gypsy looked to Pepper who seemed to know what she was going to say.

"He's in the training room. Your absence has pretty rough for him, though he won't admit it to us. As for Clint and Bruce, Clint is on assignment and Bruce went out for food. You should go to Steve I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She smiled. "He doesn't know I'm here yet." Gypsy raised an eyebrow. "No, he turned off the cameras and microphones." "Stall my dad. Please Pepper." Gypsy pleaded. "Yes, yes. Don't worry I'll whine about something that should buy you some time." Gypsy rushed to the lower level that housed the training room. Gypsy could hear the faint sound of jazz music. She smiled to herself before pushing the button to manually open the door. Inside the music was much louder. So loud that Steve didn't hear the door open. Gypsy watched as a shirtless Steve hit every single target in his path with his shield. "Glad I'm not that guy." Gypsy yelled over the music. Steve turned around startled. "Jarvis pause." Steve placed his shield down with a loud thud. "As you wish." The music settled and there was nothing but silence between them. Gypsy tried to focus on his face but his body was quite distracting. However the hard set line on Steve's mouth indicated he was mad. "So you're back?" "Yep. All done. Mission accomplished." "That's good. Jarvis punching bag." A bag appeared from the ceiling. Steve started to punch the bag. Gypsy already being annoyed by the cold shoulder placed herself behind the bag. "Come on then. Get it out." Gypsy taunted. "Move Gypsy. I want to hit the bag and I can't do that with you standing behind it." "No, not until you admit you're angry." "I'm not angry. Now move." "Yes, you are so just come on out with it." Finally Steve huffed and stopped. "You being gone reminded me of D.C. When he took you from us, from me. I hated not knowing where you were. What he was doing to you. Not knowing if I could make it in time. I just, I haven't felt this way about a person since Peggy and I'm still making sense of all this." "Steve, I'm stronger than I look." Gypsy moved closer to Steve and started taking off the bandages from his hands. "I know you are. It's me that not." He peered into her eyes. "Says the strongest human man in the world." She smirked. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk." Steve apologized sincerely. "Let's start over." Gypsy smiled after taking off the last of the bandages. "Honey I'm home." She grinned. Steve put his hands tenderly on Gypsy face and kissed her. He pulled away and said "Damn, I missed you." "Ooooooohhhhh, you just said a curse word." "Oh shut up." Steve smiled. She was a pain in the butt but she was his pain in the butt. That's all that mattered.

 **Author's Note_**

 **So first off Merry Christmas everybody! I hope everyone gets a whole heap of presents. I got a special surprise for everyone. As a thank you for all the love and support I'm going to let you guys decide on whether or not Stpsy should take their relationship to the next level. That right kiddies. You decide on whether they should or should not smush booties. (Sorry I love Brooklyn Nine-Nine). Leave a comment saying Yes or No and the majority of the votes by the time I begin writing will see the outcome. So again Happy Holidays. And I will see you next year.**

 **XOXO followed/favorited**

 **Mythgirl411**

 **daydreamer987**


	8. Chapter 20: Are You Sure?

The last few weeks went without incident. Pepper was getting bigger by the day. Tony and Bruce were busy remodeling one of the rooms for Gypsy's baby brother. Clint went on vacation while Natasha and Steve were on assignment. All in all nothing out of the ordinary. Gypsy had so much free time on her hands she got a lot of her personal tasks done, including fixing her bike. The cool breeze of autumn was in the air and with it a sense of calm. Gypsy was happy. In some ways she felt almost nervous by this. Having the last few years of her life be nothing more than a chess game with the overseer that was her step-dad. She left that old life behind and never looked back. However something else was on her mind. Actually it was constantly on her mind. Steve, and their relationship. The closer the two of them got to each other the harder it was to deny the physical attraction they both shared. However, between the two of them Gypsy seemed to be the one who pushed a little a more. She didn't like that. She wanted him to answer back. Okay, to be honest she was more than ready to, ya know, give up her V card. The last person who saw her body was Loki. A fact that Steve didn't know about. It's not exactly a great conversation to have with your potential lover. Anyway, the fact that it was Loki made her feelings about sleeping with Steve even more sure. She didn't want any other ties to Loki. In fact, Gypsy was determined to erase him completely from her existence. Mama Odin made good on her promise and not one peep was heard from Loki. Sometimes, Gypsy would swim through her dreams calling out his name just to see if he would turn up. He never did. He truly had no hold on her mind. Gypsy bet that pissed him off. Gypsy smiled silently to herself. Still Gypsy had to figure this out and she needed an adult to answer these questions. She went through her line-up of potentials. Red would be a wise choice. Nat doesn't jump to conclusions or makes rash decisions, but she was away. Birdbrain was an idiot who probably hasn't even seen a girlfriend since the 80's. Bruce might work but he was too close to her dad and he might let some info slip. Contrary to being a rage machine, the man himself was very much timid, shy and gullible. So maybe the topic of premarital sex wasn't the best thing to discuss. So that left her with Little Miss Ginger.

Pepper was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the ottoman. Her belly, now very much visible was steadying a bowl of popcorn. "Hey Gypsy, want some popcorn? I'm afraid I made too much." She acquiesced. "Sure." Gypsy plopped on the sofa next to her and grabbed the bowl. "Hey Pep, can I ask you something, that can stay just between us girls." Pepper sensing the seriousness in her tone turned down the T.V. program she had been watching. "Yeah of course. What's going on?" Pepper's eyes squinted making worry lines on her forehead. Gypsy feverishly shook her hands "It's nothing bad. It's just I really need some advice." "Oh good. I thought it was something bad." Pep let out a nervous chuckle. "So, how do you-? Umm, when is the-? Ugh, so like should you?" Gypsy found it difficult to word her question in a way that made sense. "Gypsy, you're nervous. Take a breath and start over." Pep smiled at her. Gypsy did as she was told. "I think I'm ready to have sex with Steve, but I'm not sure if he is. What should I do?" Pepper showed no emotion on her face but inside she was happy. Pepper wasn't a Gypsy fan at the start but over the course of getting to know her she felt very protective of her. As if she was her own. "Well, let me first ask you this. Are you sure? I ask you this because your virginity is something you can't get back. Once you make this decision there's no turning back." "I love Steve. I mean, really, really love Steve. I can't imagine not having him in my life. He is my best friend. He gives me courage and above all else, he's my hope." Gypsy got just a wee bit teary eyed upon her reflection of Cap. "There's no one else I would want to give my virginity too." "Well it seems to me that you two need to have to have a serious talk. Rogers is from a different time. In his time, we were dames or gals and when a guy fancied a girl he made an honest woman out of her first. Not to mention there is your dad who I am almost certain might kill him or at least try to kill him if he were ever to find out." Gypsy snorted. "Don't laugh this is history. Anyway, our ways seems strange to him. Also there's the age gap. How old is he now? Thirty? That makes him twelve years your senior. So those hormones you are dealing with he's moved past it. Which is probably why he can show so much restraint." "Okay, so first off he's not thirty he's 29. Secondly, age doesn't apply in this case Pep. He was frozen. Yes, he is technically older than dad but he has only started to age now. Plenty of relationships work with an age gap." "So it doesn't bother you?" Pepper asked genuinely. "No, it doesn't. Only that I don't want him to look at me as a child. Like dad does and sometimes you." Gypsy shrugged. Especially when Loki was hundreds of years older and she could have easily lost her womanhood to the bastard. The thought made her ill. "Listen dad was younger than me when he slept with my mom." "Exactly and I'm sure neither your father or Steve would want something like that to happen to you." "I do know how to protect myself Pep." "Okay, okay I see you are adamant. If you really want to do this you're going to have to seriously get ready because he still may say no." Gypsy frowned at the thought. "Would you still love him if he said no?" "Yes of course. I want him but I don't want to force him." "Then perhaps it will work out." Pepper grabbed more popcorn. "Thanks for being cool about this. I'm not stupid. I know this is an uncomfortable topic." Pepper smiled sincerely to Gypsy. "Listen, I've known your dad for many years. And in that time I saw many women come and go. I can't blame you for having these feelings. You are young and it comes with the territory. I just want this to be your mind and not your ovaries. Lest you end up like me." Pep raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?" "It means that hormones can get the better of you. While Steve may be the perfect soldier he certainly isn't immune to female charm. Especially the charm of a Stark. You see where it got me." Pep affectionately put her hands on her belly. Gypsy let out a laugh which prompted her belly to move. "He's kicking. He likes your voice Gypsy. Talk to him." Gypsy beamed ear to ear and leaned close to her belly. "Hey there bro. This is Gypsy your awesome big sister. When you decide to make your grand entrance you are gonna' meet some really interesting people." "What are you two gossiping about?" Tony sauntered out of the room with paint smeared on his face and black tank shirt.

"Tony the baby's kicking." Pepper said with glee. Tony plopped himself beside Pepper and studied her belly. He whispered to her belly "Tell me all your secrets my lord." "TONY!" "WHAT?!" "I don't want him growing up with an ego. This one has enough of it without your influence." Both Starks shot the same hurt look. "Wow, that should be the banner on your Facebook page." "No one uses Facebook Pepper." Gypsy snorted. "It's true it's all about Twitter." Tony added. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Pepper queried. "Not to worry Dummy is on the case." "Right. Sure he is. I'm gonna' check on him and Bruce." As Gypsy followed the smell of paint, it grew stronger until she saw Bruce and Dummy painting a wall. Well Bruce was painting Dummy...Well he was trying. Gypsy walked over to the one armed robot and took his paintbrush "Hey D, why don't you take a break." Dummy seemed disappointed. "Don't worry I'm gonna' need you soon enough." With that he rolled away but not before bumping into the side of the door frame. "Thank you." Bruce huffed. "Don't mention it." Gypsy placed the paintbrush in the pan and proceeded to roll it up and down the wall. "I was this close to breaking that robot." Bruce admitted. "Oh come on, he just wants to help. You guys need to leave him be." Gypsy laughed. Bruce and Gypsy continued to chat while painting the room a cute color red. Not fire engine red but instead a softer more matte red. There was a space blocked off. "What's going up there?" Gypsy motioned with her head. "Oh that's a surprise." Bruce smiled. "Is it now?" Gypsy leaned over to Bruce and flashed her big eyes at her uncle. "No, no, no absolutely not. I've been sworn to secrecy." Bruce lifted his right hand while saying this. "Oh come on Brucie. I'll give you a Pop-Tart." She smirked. "Tempting but no. Trust me it'll be worth the wait." Gypsy whipped her head away in a faux disgust. Gypsy finished her section and on cue Dummy rolled back in. "Thanks D. You're awesome. You go on and help Bruce with whatever he needs." Dummy nodded. "Seriously?" Bruce asked. "Sucks to be you Unc. Ta-Ta."

Gypsy quickly stepped out of the room and made her way to hers. She grabbed her laptop and began to surf. Pepper had made some interesting points. Still she was sure about her decision. She had to make Steve see her as not only his girlfriend but his woman just like she saw him as her man. But how? Then in her email inbox she found the answer. Steve frequently visited veteran homes maybe that could be her in. She remembered one in particular that he went to and called it. Gypsy let the phone ring when finally a person picked up. 'Hello Brooklyn Veterans Association. Andrea speaking. How may I help you?' A young lady announced. "Yes hi. I'm calling because I was interested in making a contribution to your club." 'Oh that's fantastic. What is your name ma'am?" Gypsy thought quickly if she should give her real name. Her name meant paparazzi and she had no interest of having them all in her plans. So she went with her mothers name instead. The lady repeated the name. "Might I ask are you having any special events there?" 'Why yes Ms. Walters. We are preparing for a Halloween party.' "No kidding. I know someone who is an expert at planning. Would you mind if I had a hand in it? I guarantee you a party the vets won't forget." 'Of course. It's so hard to get people involved. For a lot of people this is all they have.' "I'll come down later in the week with my planner if that's all right with you." 'That's fine. I'll be here Ms. Walters I look forward to meeting you in person.' Gypsy ended her phone call with triumph. She also looked online for a wig. She would have to go incognito. Gypsy picked her phone up again and texted Pepper.

'Hey Pep. Don't tell Dad I'm texting you' She hit send. Shortly after she got a response.  
'Okay, what's going on?'  
'I plan to make a donation to a veterans club that Steve visits on his off days. They don't know it's me. They are allowing me to help with their Halloween festivities. So I was hoping you could help me plan something'  
'I'm in. I'm beyond bored. When do we go?'  
'Next week. I need to get a wig first'  
'Smart. Get me one too. Blonde if they got it.'  
'Got it. Thanks Pep'  
'Sure.' Gypsy's plan was taking shape. Gypsy's phone dinged.

'Hey baby. What are you doing?' She could practically hear him whispering in her ears. Gypsy knew he was texting because he was still on the clock, otherwise he would've out right called her.  
'Surfing the net. Where are you?'  
'Right now I'm in France. Wishing you could see what I'm seeing. It's nice.'  
'I'd asked you take a picture but I don't think you're that advanced.' A few seconds go by. Then a picture message comes through. It was a park with the Eiffel Tower standing prominently in the distance. With a text underneath stating 'You were saying?'  
'Color me impressed'  
'The dummy book taught me everything I know.' Gypsy laughed at loud.  
'Hey will you back by Halloween?'  
'I should. Why?'  
'I've got an invitation to a party and I wanted to go. I know you aren't big for parties but I feel this one will be right up your alley'  
'For you I'll go to hell and back. I've got to go. See you soon. Love you.'  
'Love you too. :* '  
' :) ' "Well would you believe that. Cap is sending me emojis." Gypsy said aloud. "Perhaps that's not the only thing that can change." She hoped saying the words would bring forth what she was hoping.

 **LATER THAT WEEK**

Pepper and Gypsy visited the BVA and met Andrea. Donned with a blonde wig Pepper was unrecognizable. Meanwhile Gypsy wore a light brown wig. Andrea didn't seem to recognize them at all. Andrea was a thirty something dark skinned, plus sized woman with a big smile. Gypsy discovered that Andrea's father Andrew was one of the vets. As Pepper talked about possible arrangements, Gypsy looked at the pictures on the wall. They were from all different time periods. WWI, Desert Storm, Vietnam there was so many. Gypsy wondered would there ever be a time when we wouldn't be plagued with a crisis. The thought while sobering made her happy that her dad stepped up and did the right thing. He was a living deterrent and other than Loki and the Chitauri the world hadn't seen another attack since. We were getting better with our defenses. We were losing less soldiers and gaining more victories and her boyfriend was a part of that. She couldn't wait until she could apply to S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy. While Nat was her officer it was provisional. She couldn't join unless she aced both the written and field tests. "We're done." Pepper stated. Andrea held out her hand and thanked both ladies for their help. Once back home Gypsy prepared for the last phase of her plan. She went to a website that specialized in vintage clothing. She found a perfect dress in blue. Steve's signature color. She also went on YouTube and found a hairstyle that she could emulate. As she bookmarked the link JARVIS came on. "Miss. Stark." "Just call me Gypsy Jarvis." She huffed. "Apologies, Gypsy. Natasha and Steve are approaching." "Thanks Jarvis." Gypsy slammed her laptop shut and dashed out the room. As she came out of the hallway he stepped out of the elevator and immediately locked eyes with her. A great big smile escaped his mouth. Steve saw his girl. She came towards him walking briskly. She gave a hug to Red before moving her gaze to him. Her eyes so big showed just how bad she missed him. The feeling was completely mutual. As Gypsy leaned into him Steve broke the silence "So where's Tony?" "Out with Pepper. They had some legal stuff to handle. They'll be gone for awhile." Gypsy stated with a smirk. That smirk normally got on his nerves because Tony used it all the time but when Gypsy did it. It was mischievous and sexy as hell. "What's that look in your eye? You're up to something." Steve rose a tentative brow. "Who me?" Gypsy placed her hand on her chest. "Sir, your words do hurt me so." She feigned ignorance. "Yeah right." He gave her a supposed quick kiss, but Gypsy didn't let him go. She drove her tongue deeper. She pressed her body into his leaving no space between them. Steve could feel her body heat. She burned with passion. Her smell was invading his nose. Citrus. His excitement was beginning to rear its swollen head. Gypsy let out a quiet moan against his lips upon feeling his member. Steve had to get control quick or this was bound to escalate and he may not want to stop. "Gypsy, easy, easy." He gently pulled away from her. She was lost for a moment. Red hot cheeks and lusty eyes clued Steve into where her mind had been going. As Gypsy snapped out of it she felt deflated and Steve could see it. In an effort to salvage the situation Steve brought up the party. Gypsy could not let this rebuff deter her. So she recovered and explained some of the details to him. "It's a Halloween party that I am helping out with. Nothing big. In fact the only people that know about it is you and Pepper." Steve grabbed her hand as they walked towards the couch. "Please don't tell me I have to dress up." Steve joked. "Of course you do." Gypsy smiled. "Oh God." Steve groaned. "Oh come on Cap. It'll be fun. I promise." She put up two fingers like a Boy Scout. "You were never with the Scouts." Steve rolled his eyes. "No, but I love their cookies. Seriously Trefoils will be the death of me." She laughed heartily. "Don't worry Cap. I got this in the bag." She winked. "Whatever you say."

 **HALLOWEEN**

"So Spangles, my daughter did not elaborate on where you two were going?" Tony peered at Steve. "For the hundredth time no. She's sneaky. Wonder where she gets that from." He rolled his eyes while Pepper giggled. "Do not cosign his jokes. That is forbidden." Pepper let out a smile and stuck her tongue out at Tony. She was dressed in a form fitting black, velvety dress with long sleeves. The dress showed off her belly proudly. Her hair fell down in waves and she was holding a mardi gras style mask. Tony was in a simple black and grey tux with a red mask hanging around his neck. "What is taking that girl so long? At this rate we will never get there." Steve mumbled. "Gypsy your date is growing impatient." JARVIS informed Gypsy who had just finished putting the last touches of makeup on. She grabbed her cell phone and purse and headed out her room. "Seriously is that even a costume?" Tony pointed at Steve's old timer Army uniform. "Gypsy left this out for me to wear." Steve explained exasperated. "Sorry I took so long." Steve's was floored. Gypsy looked like one of the models in the magazines from the 40's. Her dark hair was put into gentle waves. The side of it was pinned to keep it out of her face. Her lips were a matted red. Natural eye makeup to balance out the lips. Diamond earrings hung nicely by her jaw. Her dress was form fitting. It showed off the top of her chest while she wore silver shoes with a modest heel. Gypsy didn't look like herself. Which is what she wanted. Her research paid off. "Nice job kid. You look your grandmother." "Wow nice pops. Tell me are you channeling your inner Vampire Diaries?" She gestured toward the mask. Pepper immediately high fived Gypsy. "Burn." Pepper whispered. Before Tony could rebuttal Pepper was pushing him towards the elevator. Gypsy took Steve's waiting arm and walked to the elevator. "I expect my daughter to be home at a decent hour Rogers." "Your daughter will be back when she feels like it. I am allowed to have a day for myself." Gypsy snapped. Her dad looked like he wanted to argue but since Pepper was there he held his tongue. Steve was still processing his bombshell of a date. Gypsy had always looked beautiful to him but tonight she pulled out all the stops. Pepper hugged Steve and Gypsy. She whispered in her ear. "Remember in the end that no matter what happens you two are strong and sex does not define your relationship. It merely transcends it." Gypsy nodded and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before entering their limo. Steve and Tony had exchanged hushed words but Gypsy did not hear it. As they started their drive Steve finally said something. "So uh, what's all this?" He motioned with his hand at her outfit. "Hmm, you mean this. It's my outfit." She smiled coyly. "Yeah I get that. However this is authentic. You put thought into this." "Perhaps, I have an appreciation for vintage. Present company included." She gently rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. The rest of the drive consisted of idle chit chat and stolen kisses. Gypsy's eyes lit up as did Caps. "Mr. Rogers, Ms. Walter welcome to the party. It's in full swing." Andrea was wearing a vintage candy striper outfit with a hat topped expertly on her head. Pepper had done a great job of turning the main hall into a dance room. "I had no idea you two were acquainted." "Oh, yes we are. Aren't we Cap?" Steve looked at Andrea and said "Yes, we are close." "Ms. Walters may I speak to you for a moment." Before Gypsy could respond he gently pulled her away. "Okay. Spill." "Okay, you got me. I made a donation and in return I was allowed to help with their Halloween party." "Why would you do this?" Steve truly wondered. "Because this is a part of you. And it matters to you. So it matters to me. These are things that happened in our lives and I want to be open with you. I hope you don't think I overstepped." "No Gypsy, I don't think that all. I just don't want you to feel you owe me anything or be something that you think I want." "Trust me I ain't changing for anyone. Not even for a blonde haired, blue eyed super hero." "You sure about that?" Steve was about to lean in when he heard the jazz band pick up. He saw the old timers have fun with their families and loved ones. Gypsy being one of the younger people in attendance stood out. "Wow Cap. This your girl?" Andrew was sharp in his suit and hat. "Something like that." He wasn't going to the spill the beans. "Well then, may I have this dance young lady?" "Of course." Gypsy danced and laughed with Andrew who was surprisingly light on his feet. Then Andrea came on the stage. "Ladies and gents. Happy Halloween. I just wanted to take a moment to thank Ms. Tanya Walters and her donation. Please come up don't be shy." Gypsy walked up on stage and waved. "I have to confess that my name isn't Tanya. It's Gypsy." A few gasps came from the crowd. "Yeah, that one. I wanted to do something that mattered. After the events of New York and DC there are so many people who lose their lives and they aren't recognized. Also the families who fight on in their name. On behalf of us civilians I am proud of what you do and continue to do in the name of freedom." Everyone clapped including Steve. "Now, I have a surprise for someone special." The crowd Oohed in a knowing way. "Now I'm not the best singer in the world but I'm pretty decent and I would like to give this gift to my special guy." Steve couldn't believe it. Gypsy had gone out of her way to do something extraordinarily good for complete strangers. Steve was in awe of this woman. And just when the day couldn't get any better Gypsy began to sing.

 _I love you for sentimental reasons_  
 _I hope you do believe me_  
 _I'll give you my heart_

 _I love you and you alone were meant for me_  
 _Please give your loving heart to me_  
 _And say we'll never part_

 _I think of you every morning_  
 _Dream of you every night_  
 _Darling, I'm never lonely_  
 _Whenever you are in sight_

 _I love you for sentimental reasons_  
 _I hope you do believe me_  
 _I've given you my heart_

 _I love you for sentimental reasons_  
 _I hope you do believe me_  
 _I've given you my heart_

As the song ended people cheered for her but none louder than Steve. Who had resorted to whistling. Gypsy's body was electrified. Between singing on stage and having Steve there Gypsy felt like she was floating. As she made her way back to Steve he reached for her waist and kissed her. In front of the whole dance room. Gypsy didn't care if pictures were being taken she just wanted this moment to go on forever. "Hey I got one more surprise for you." She whispered in his ear. She made her way out of the crowd pulling Steve behind her. "Where are we going?" Steve asked as Gypsy jumped into the waiting limo. "You'll see." As they went to their final destination Gypsy spoke up. "So, did you like the song?" Steve smiled at her. "Of course I did. First off, Nat King Cole is amazing and you did the song justice." Gypsy snorted. "I'm no Natalie Cole but I try." "No you succeed." Gypsy kissed his cheek as the limo slowed to a stop. "We're here." Steve was confused. All he could see was a freight elevator. "Where is here?" Gypsy silently pushed the top floor. As the door opened she walked towards the end of the hallway. Steve noticed that the red dots on the hallway cameras were off. Gypsy fished out of her keycard small clutch purse. As she opened the door she finally spoke. "Welcome to the W Hotel penthouse suite." "Gypsy this is amazing." There was a perfect view of the Brooklyn Bridge. A bright moon bounced off the waves. "Gypsy this is too much. You didn't have to pay for all this stuff." Gypsy dismissed his statement with a wave of a hand. "I'm the daughter of a billionaire. This is by far the most mundane thing I could buy. Now if you excuse me I have to you use the ladies." Gypsy turned a corner into the bathroom and locked the door. As she looked in the mirror she searched her eyes to see if there was any doubt. It was there but the tiniest of margins. She was going to lay it all out on the line. She carefully took of her dress and hung it on her door. She ditched the shoes and jewelry she had been wearing. Lastly she picked up the black silk robe and tied it around her waist. Now or never.

Steve was growing ancy with every passing second. He decided to look out the window. It was calming to him. From where he was New York was a sleeping baby that he hoped would never wake up. Gentle footsteps and the clearing of her throat made him turn around. His throat instantly went dry and threatened to close up completely. Steve was at a loss for words. Gypsy was standing a few feet away from him with black robe on and presumably nothing else on underneath. Given the fact her beasts were moving freely and nipples were standing at attention. Steve wanted to turn away. He knew he should but he seemed to be rooted in his spot. Before Steve could talk Gypsy spoke. "I know I didn't talk much about what happened when Loki took me. But one thing did happened that stayed with me." Gypsy swiftly opened up her robe and let it fall to the floor. "He saw my body." Steve's eyes widen. "No, he didn't do that. Even though he said he wanted too. The reason I bring this up is because all those things that happened are in the past for me. You are my future." She spoke softly. Gypsy started to slowly move forward. Steve was entranced by her body. The slight changes it made as she moved forward. "I want you to be my love in all forms. Including my body." Gypsy had closed the gap between them. It took everyone fiber of Steve's being to focus on her eyes. Gypsy grabbed his hand and leaned her face into it. "Gypsy I can't. It's not right." Steve said pained. "Says who? I trust you. I love you. I want you to share my body with you."

She had begun to kiss the inside of his hand and fingers. Her lips were so soft. Her skin was her signature scent. She was stronger than any drink he came across. Steve gently put his forehead on hers. Steve found his will breaking. He placed his hands on her body. She was super hot even though they were in an air conditioned room. His hands slowly started to roam her body. Gypsy felt like she was butter melting on a frying pan. His fingers were so light. Not what you would expect from a soldier. They had begun kissing each other. Gypsy managed to take off his shirt and tie. Gypsy gently nipped at his neck. Steve was letting himself go until he opened his eyes and saw her robe on the floor. "Gypsy we have to stop." "No, we don't." Gypsy was close to unbuckling his belt. "Yes, we do." Digging deeper than he ever did before. He walked over and grabbed her robe.  
Gypsy couldn't believe he actually stopped. The tears were threatening to let themselves loose. Steve walked back to her and put the robe around her. "You don't like my body do you?" Gypsy would not look Steve in his eyes. "What? No, that's not it at all." Gypsy gave him skeptical look. Steve wondered did she really think she wasn't beautiful. "Gypsy you are the most exquisite woman I've ever met." Steve pleaded. "Then what is it?" Her eyes wide and searching. "We've only been dating for a few months. Sex changes things and we've all been through so much. The Chitauri attack, D.C. and Thor's departure. We haven't had a chance to really enjoy us. The time I get off from work, knowing you'll be there is the best part of my day." "Me too." She whispered. "Gypsy I want you incredibly badly. However, I feel that waiting will make the experience even better for the both of us. I want to savor you. Not devour you. I want to revel in you. Not fiend for you. I want your body when your mind is clear, because a moment like that only happens once. As for Loki you are right he is the past and now I have been privileged enough to see your glorious body. A memory I will never forget." Gypsy finally gave a small smile. "Can I try something with you then?" Steve nodded. "Sleep with me like this." She took her robe back off. "Just sleep I promise. I just really want to be close to you." She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Only if I get to do this." He picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed. He took off his pants but left his underwear on. Gypsy put herself under the covers and Steve joined her. For the first time since she was kidnapped she was next to a man. A wonderful, sweet, considerate gentleman who wanted her first time to be free and clear of any bad vibes. While her body was frustrated, in her heart she couldn't have felt fuller. His arms wrapped protectively around her. His body like stone was still soft to next her's. While this wasn't what she hoped would've happened this was a great option B. Steve told himself he would wait until she slept and then he would move to the couch but as she drifted off to sleep he realized there was no better view then the one right in front him. So he closed his eyes and breathed her in while taking mental notes of what her body looked and felt like. After looking for beauty marks he eventually fell asleep with his girl in his arms.

 **AUTHORS NOTE** Happy New Years everyone. I hope everyone had a fun and safe New Year. I went with this ending because I want the first time to super epic. And I know exactly when I'm going to have them reach the next stage in the relationship. Now you guys can wonder when I'm going to do it. MWAHAHA I'm so evil. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this super long chapter and I'll be back soon.

 **XOXO followed/favorited**

 **blushingpixie**


	9. Chapter 21: Everything Changes

November 1st

Gypsy had attempted to sneak back in with Steve. She told Steve he should stay at his apartment in Brooklyn but he refused. Steve felt that not showing up would make them look guilty which they weren't. So begrudgingly the two of them made their way back to Stark Tower. "Let me take a peek first." Gypsy whispered. It was still early in the morning so there was still a good chance her Dad might be asleep. However as soon as the elevator doors closed all Gypsy felt was the cold steel of her Dad's suit and faced the opposing metal faced grimace on his iron face. He moved so fast that she couldn't even get her bearings before Tony placed Gypsy in her room and locked it shut.

Tony flew full speed at Steve. Steve quickly moved himself between the T.V. and the couch."Now Tony I know how this looks. But I swear nothing happened." Tony rolled his eyes in his helmet. "Please that's my line." Tony pushed the couch out of the way. "Tony you are upset. I get it. But this isn't the time or the place. Both Gypsy and Pepper are here. What are you gonna' do? Break down the house just to get to me?" Tony paused contemplating on what Rogers had just mentioned. "You know what you're right. This isn't the place." Tony stood there for a moment. Then lunged for Steve's neck. He dragged him into the training room. Tony threw Steve all the way across the room. Steve managed to twist his body so he landed on his feet. "You know what you are? An annoying little alley cat." Tony said riddling Steve with his repulsor rays. "I wonder how many lives you really have." Tony said flying around keeping up his aerial assault.

Meanwhile, Gypsy was trying to find a way out before they killed each other. "Jarvis, unlock the door." "I'm afraid I can not do that Gypsy. Your father has made it impossible for me to unlock the door." Gypsy growled. "Patch me into Pepper." Her T.V. turned into a monitor. "Pepper?! What the hell?! I thought you were running interference." Pepper looked disappointed. "I was and then a video of you and Steve kissing popped up on his phone. Apparently he sweeps the Internet for any info on you. We promptly left the party and he's been waiting for you ever since." "Jesus you think they are gonna' be all right?" "Sometimes fighting is necessary. However, now is not one of those times." Gypsy eyes grew wide. "I have got to find a way out of here now! There has to be a way to override the system."

Steve really wanted to beat the crap out of Stark. He understood Tony's anger and if the shoe was on the other foot he would be doing the same thing. But not before hearing the guy out first. And since he did technically sleep with her he felt guilty enough that he wasn't attacking. Instead he was hiding behind a small wall. Tony was enjoying picking up various objects and throwing them at Steve. "That does it. If you throw one more thing at me. I swear to God I am going to hurt you and that stupid suit is not going to save you!" Steve yelled over the cacophony of noise. Steve waited for more noise but nothing happened. Steve took this as a sign that Tony was finally calming down. As Steve slowly peeked over the wall he had been hiding near, a tennis ball hit him square in the forehead "BULLSEYE." Tony chuckled. Steve raised up completely dusting himself off. "Okay Stark. You want to play. We can play. Jarvis. Shield."

Gypsy had managed to open up the box that she hoped powered her door. Pepper looked on. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" "I may not have a doctorate but I know wires. If it has a wire I can rewrite it." She grunted while her eyebrows burrowed in. Finally there was a click and the door slowly started to open. "Great job Gypsy now come open mine." Pepper commanded. "No way. My dad is super pissed with a capital P. Best you two stay put. Let me handle this." Before Pepper could protest Gypsy ran out the door to the training room. Steve and Tony were still fighting. "Sir I need to inform you that-" "Not now Jarvis." Tony continued shooting his rays at Steve, while Steve expertly dodged or blocked it with his shield. Steve had finally found his way to the door when he heard the noise of it opening. He took his eye off of Tony for a second which Tony took advantage of. Steve was hit in the chest and sent straight into Gypsy whose head hit the wall. "Jesus, Gypsy are you okay?" Steve whirled around searching Gypsy's face in particular her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gypsy patted her head and brought it to her face. "Umm, that's not good is it?" She mumbled at the sticky red stuff on her hand. "Tony help me!" Steve chided. Tony was already beside him. "Jarvis. Scan." Tony commanded from his now removed helmet. "Scan indicates Miss Gypsy has suffered a severe concussion. You should take her to the medical bay for further analysis." Both Tony and Steve reached for Gypsy. They held each other's gaze for half a second when Tony broke eye contact. Steve took that as a sign to pick her up. Gently he carried her like a baby, paying close attention to her head. Gypsy was hazy. She knew that Tony and Steve had been fighting and it was her fault. She wanted to apologize but at the moment she was seeing spots and her head hadn't felt this bad since she drank that Asgardian wine. She could hear Steve talking to her but he sounded like he was growing further and further away. Finally everything around Gypsy just went quiet.

As time went on neither of the two said a word to each other. "This is your fault." Steve said quietly from his chair next to Gypsy. "It's both ya'll faults." Pepper said to a still tense Steve and somber Tony. "This macho man power struggle the two of you have needs to stop. You both share Gypsy." Tony made a noise like he was about to speak but Pepper shot a menacing glare and he sank back into his chair. "As I said you both share Gypsy. As such you both need to find some common ground. Otherwise people are going to get hurt." Pepper stomped out of the room and left the boys with their girl. They both were focusing on random objects in the med bay. "I never once thought about parenthood." Tony's voice was unusually quiet. "My father wasn't the greatest. He drank far too much. He wasn't around, and my mother always suspected that he cared for another. In short I wasn't my father's biggest fan. So when I took over the company the only thought at the forefront of my mind was that Stark Industries would be bigger and better then anything before it. I had Pepper, Happy and Rhodes and that was enough for me. I didn't really need anything else. Until I needed a heart, a heart that wouldn't stop ticking. Did you know that my first arc reactor broke?" Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I had to have Pepper switch it out for me." Steve grinned at the thought. "She in typical Pepper fashion had it engraved. 'PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART', it said." Both Steve and Tony laughed. "Truth is I had a heart all along. It was just miles away from me. This girl, this woman. I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do to hold onto this piece of my heart." Tony grabbed Gypsy hand and held on tightly. "I may not have children but I can relate to how it feels when you got family. When I lost my best friend in the war, it tore me up inside. Why did I have to survive? I dragged him into those crazy missions, Hydra everything. He was always worried about me when he should've been worried about himself. Still I think if Bucky were here he'd be happy that I found someone as exceptional as her. I mean can you really blame me? I liked your father. Is it so shocking that I love her?" Tony sat quiet. "We're you telling the truth? Did you two really not sleep together?" Tony looked nauseated. "I was telling the truth. Tony, I respect her as my friend and my partner. For her I could wait until the end of time." Tony made eye contact with Steve. "I'm sorry Rogers. I should've tried to listen but let's be honest, I've never been one to wait." "Yeah, I know." A gentle stir made both men pause.

Gypsy was wiggling underneath her blanket. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry due to the bright lights. "It's bright in here." She whispered. "Jarvis hit the lights." Tony commanded. Slowly the lights dimmed and Gypsy was able to make out the shapes in front of her. It was her Dad and Cap. Last she could remember they were on the verge of killing each other. "How you feeling kid?" Tony rubbed his thumb on Gypsy's knuckles. "Ya' know five by five. Feelin' like a cooked sardine in here." Steve promptly unraveled Gypsy from her blanket restraints. As he did Steve said "Hey darling." His sweet smile slightly returning to his face. His face looked tired and the hint of stubble was peeking out from his jawline. "Geez you look like crap." "Says the one in the hospital bed." Steve smirked. "How long have I been out?" Gypsy grabbed the nearby cup of water and drank from its straw. "About a week." Tony replied moving some of the hair out of Gypsy's face. "A week?! Damn it I had a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab and field test this week." She stated looking upset. "It's okay you can retake it. Natasha explained that you were indisposed." Steve smiled amazed that a test was the first thing of concern for her. Gypsy relaxed again. She looked at both of them. "I owe the two of you an apology." Gypsy began but they cut her off. "No you don't." They said in unexpected unison. She smiled. "Gypsy, I'm so sorry you got hurt." Her father looked so sad. She wanted to hug him but she was too tired. "We shouldn't have been fighting in the first place." Steve explained. "Things got out of hand far too quickly. That's something that will never happen again. Isn't that right Tony?" Steve's eyebrows rose. A forced "Yes" came from Tony's mouth. "I know you want to protect me Dad but I'm going to make decisions and choices that may not be to your liking. I need to know that you will respect me enough to make those decisions and choices. Can you do that?" Gypsy's eyes searched his. "I will try." Tony said with a small smirk. "Thank you."

Later on that week as Gypsy prepared for her test when a breaking news feed dinged on her phone. It was a video on YouTube. It was a video of Thor on YouTube. Gypsy ran to the living room where she left her parents. Gypsy slowed her pace when she saw the T.V. already on the news. A monstrous floating ship hovered in London. "My God." Pepper whispered holding onto her belly. "Dad can Thor beat whatever that thing is?" Gypsy came around the couch. "I don't know." Tony stated honestly. The BBC news anchor woman was visibly shaken as she attempted to tell the news. "We do not know who this creature is or what it wants but we here at BBC will continue to cover this developing story. In the meantime everyone at the BBC implores you to stay in your homes. Stay safe and God bless us all." As her Dad continued to change channels everyone had the same picture. Suddenly the ship started to break apart and began falling. Whoever was recording began running as the picture became shaky. But instead of a loud thud there was quiet. The camera focused and the ship was gone. The news anchor appeared back on the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen it would appear that Thor has stopped the creature and somehow removed the ship before it could cause further damage. We will stay here and try to get more information as it becomes available to us." Tony promptly walked away from the couch and began talking on his phone. Gypsy started to follow but Pepper grabbed and simply shook her head side to side, indicating that she wasn't allowed in this conversation. Gypsy was mixture of mad and sad but relented and sat back down and continued watching the television. "I hope that Thor is okay." Gypsy whispered as the worst possible thought crossed her mind. "Don't worry Gypsy. Thor is tough as nails I'm sure he made out okay." Pepper tried to sound positive but it felt flat to Gypsy ears. As night approached Gypsy and the others all went to bed. Not knowing the whereabouts of their brother, teammate and friend.

Author's Note 

Man this one took me awhile. Sorry about that. I hope you guys all had a Happy Easter. Soon my anniversary of taking over for the lovely Starling Strider will be upon me. I'm not sure if I'm going to do something special story wise but I'm open to suggestions. Oh, I also watched the movie _I Saw The Light_ it was very good and guess who was there for Q  & A. That's right Tom Hiddleston! And yes he is tall in person and even more gorge then what we see on TV. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this new installment.

XOXO followed/favorited

Gabby.P.12

Wookie3

Roxycall18


	10. Chapter 22: Aftermath

Gypsy was dreaming. She could feel it. After having her dreams violated by Loki numerous times she was able to tell the difference between reality and the dream world. Gypsy was in a bed that was not her own. She was confused until she focused on her surroundings. This was Cap's apartment. As she looked down she noticed she was naked in his bed. Gypsy being Gypsy decided to enjoy this dream since the waking world was all Topsy Turvy. As she laid back down a figure came from the open door.

"Hey baby did you sleep well?" Steve's voice was quiet as he walked over to Gypsy. Gypsy's face was flushed at the sight of seeing Steve in nothing but his boxers. "Yeah. I did." Steve pushed some of her hair out of her face. "You are so damn beautiful. You know that." Steve looked lovingly at her. "I do, but I still like to hear it." Gypsy smirked. Steve maneuvered himself over her slowly pulling the covers that hid Gypsy's body. Gypsy held it in her hand and gave a mischievous look. "Oh Gypsy. There is always more than one entry point." Steve quickly went under the covers and pulled Gypsy's legs so she was closer to him. Gypsy giggled loudly as he tickled her legs and feet. Then she felt something warm and wet on her legs. Steve was placing kisses all over them. He moved further up until he was face to face with Gypsy's sex. She lifted the covers and was surprised to see Steve looking at her with a devilish grin. Soon enough he explored her and Gypsy was taken on a roller coaster ride. She had to remind herself this was just a dream but it didn't change the fact it was the best damn dream she ever had. Her eyes were rolling as Steve continued his sensual assault. When she noticed something odd. It seemed like a clear shadow. It's a dream so who cares she thought to herself as climax was coming closer and closer to her.

"Gypsy wake up." The sound of her father's voice was pulling her into the waking world. No just a little further she thought. She willed the dream to keep going but it was too late it vanished. A loud growl came from her throat. "Oh spare me. There is something I need you to see right now." Tony poked at her head. "Leave me be. Doctors say that teenagers should have up to 10 to 12 hours of sleep." She turned on the other side away from her Dad. "Okay, shoot yourself but Thor will be disappointed." Gypsy shot up like a cat and bounded out her door when she saw Thor and a young woman whom she knew to be Jane Foster, a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset and paramour of Thor. "THOR!" Gypsy ran straight into the waiting arms of her big brother. Gypsy held onto his waist as she began to cry. "We saw what happened on the news. That ship, the crash. We didn't know what to think. I thought the worst." She finished in one rushed breath. "My apologies Gypsy. Many things have transpired on Asgard and I could not stay on Earth at the time." Thor said somberly while stroking Gypsy's hair. Gypsy's head picked up "At the time? Does this mean that you're staying?" Gypsy looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes but there are some things I have to inform you, all of you about." He looked at the room as Tony and Pepper instinctively sat at the table next to each other. Jane followed suit as Gypsy sat next to her parents. Thor began to speak.

"The creature that you saw was a dark elf from Svartalfheim. His name was Malekith. His sole purpose was to extinguish the light and he was utilizing one of the Infinity Stones to do it. Jane unknowingly came in contact with that same power." "It's called the Ether and it's a fascinating find." Jane interjected. Thor gave a wary look at Jane who shrugged her shoulders. "I mean you know from a scientific point of view. Not from a I want to destroy the world kind of view." Thor chuckled. "So Jane was infected and we went to Asgard in the hopes to cure her. Unfortunately we came under siege from Malekith's army and in the process my beloved mother lost her life." Gypsy's eyes grew wide at this omission. Having spent some time with Mama Odin she considered her as family and the loss of another mother figure made her silently cry. "Do not cry Gypsy. My mother died a warrior's death and is no doubt waiting in Valhalla for the rest of us." Thor reassured her but deep in his heart the loss of his mother still hurt and he knew that Gypsy understood this loss after losing her own. "I'm so sorry for your loss Thor. I mean that." Tony spoke up after being unnaturally quiet. "Thank you Stark." Thor looked into Tony's eyes and recognized the look of guilt. The last they saw of one another Tony was a hairline fracture away from killing Loki.

"After that I had to take drastic measures to help Jane otherwise more people would lose their lives. So I went to the only man who would know how to get out of Asgard. Loki." The air seemed to leave the room as everyone processed this information. "Did you let him go?" Pepper asked looking visibly shaken. "Yes." Thor focused his eyes on Gypsy. "Loki was another casualty of the war with Malekith. He sacrificed himself to save Jane." Tony and Pepper both had skeptical looks on their faces. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Jane concurred. "I know what he did on Earth is something that can never be taken back but he attempted to do the right thing in his last moments." Thor looked at the faces of Loki's victims and knew they could never move past his transgressions but at least they now knew he wasn't as black and white as he seemed. "I'm sorry Thor. You've lost so much. I don't know what I would've done if I lost Gypsy or Pep. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Tony asked sincerely. Thor was not used to seeing this side of Stark. Thor believed that the arrival of Gypsy and the second arrival to his lineage was the cause. "No thank you Stark. Jane is helping me adjust. However if you ever need help do not be afraid to call on me." Thor finished the coffee he'd been drinking and placed it gently on the saucer.

"How far along are you?" Jane smiled at Pepper. "Oh I'm nearing the end of my 2nd trimester." Pepper beamed holding her belly. "Has the powers you've been given had an affect on your pregnancy?" Jane asked truly intrigued. "Uhhhhh." Pepper was at a loss for words. "Apologies Pepper, I had told tales of the Avengers to Jane." Thor and Jane smiled sheepishly. "I'm not an Avenger." Pepper clarified. "You're an Avenger by association." Gypsy chimed in. "Well when you put it that way. My pregnancy is fine. I'm constantly being monitored by JARVIS and so far we've had nothing to worry about." Jane nodded her head seemingly accepting her answer. "Where are the others? I was hoping to see them all." Thor finally taking notice that no one else had come to the main room. "Cap, Red, and Bird brain were called in after the London attack. Non essential personnel was ordered to stay where they were." Thor noticed Gypsy's tone. "You are disappointed." Thor smiled. "Am I that transparent?" Gypsy plopped on the sofa. "Like glass." Thor sat beside her while she instinctively put her head on his arm. The others were in the other room. Jane and Tony were talking science stuff while Pepper was rummaging for more food. "Thor can I ask you a question which you are not obligated to answer." Gypsy kept her eyes lowered. "Anything for you sister." Thor gently squeezed her arm for reassurance. "The magic that your mother used. Does it still work? Now that she has moved on to Valhalla." Gypsy was mindful not to say the D or G word. Gypsy remembered how painful it was for her to come to terms with her mothers death and she wanted to give Thor the time he needed to process his feelings. "I asked this very same question to the best mages and sorcerers we have on Asgard. They all had the same response. The magic will stand. My mother was powerful with her usage of magic. When she casted her spell on you she left a piece of herself with you. To ensure the magic will hold and never die. Your mind will never fall prey to someone's else powers." Thor was careful to whisper so no one else would hear what he was saying. "You are safe sister." Thor kissed her forehead softly. "I know. You're here now and that's the best damn thing that's happened in awhile." She smiled at Thor genuinely.

A Few Weeks Later  
"Merry Christmas Bird brain!" Gypsy exclaimed handing him a large box with an expertly woven bow. "Christmas isn't here yet." Clint held the box suspiciously. "I don't trust you. Is it a bomb?" He narrowed his eyes. "OMG. Just open the God-." "Language Gypsy." Steve warned sternly and then softened his face and winked at her. Which instantly made Gypsy melt. "Awww would ya look at that Cap has tamed the wild beast that is Fish and Gyps." Clint beamed with an annoying smirk. Gypsy growled and attempted to take the box back. "No take backs." Inside the box was a bunch of paper. As Clint frantically removed the paper a blue schematic fell out. He picked it up tossing the now empty box. He examined the schematic as Gypsy began to explain. "It's an updated model I was working on." "Ahem." A dry cough alerted Gypsy that her Dad was listening. "Apologies. WE were working on." She shouted. "Thank you." Tony replied seemingly satisfied with her acknowledgment.

"Nice gift." Natasha's silky voice rang past Clint's shoulder as he was observing the schematic. "I hope I get something that goes boom." Natasha swiftly stood in front of her partner bumping him out of the way with her hip. "On the contrary. Yours is a gift that makes you go Ahhhhh. I realized that with the attacks and everything, you've been hitting the pavement non-stop. So I booked you a week long retreat in Switzerland where you will not want for anything. Food and drinks are included and there is a spa that has different specialty treatments everyday during your stay." "Sweet. Thank you Gypsy." Nat gave her a big hug. "Anything for my big sister." Gypsy whispered quietly in Nat's ear. "Oh Brucey." Bruce was awakened at Gypsy's sing-song tone. He got out of the chair he had been napping in and quickly stood up, walking awkwardly up to the rest of the group. "Hey what's going on?" Bruce looked disheveled and out of place. "Christmas presents Bruce." Gypsy playfully rolled her eyes. "It's not Christmas yet." Bruce looked confused. "Okay look. Me and my Mom used to give our presents early because we could never wait that long. So I'm just keeping up the habit." Gypsy whined. "Okay okay. So what did you get me?" Bruce chuckled. "This."

Gypsy placed the garment bag in Bruce's arms. Bruce unzipped the bag and saw a tailored custom made tuxedo suit. The pants and jacket where the blackest of black and the only color that broke it up was the dark green tie and pocket square, and the typical white shirt. "Uhhhhhh." Bruce was at a loss for words. "I expected that much. Check the inside pocket." Gypsy commanded. Bruce fumbled a bit before extracting an envelope. He opened it and saw they were two tickets to an opera event. "It's a black tie affair so you have to wear the tux. No questions asked." Gypsy smirked. "Gypsy I can't go to this. There will be people there. I could hurt someone." Bruce was already beginning to zip up the bag before Gypsy's gentle hands landed on his. "So could I, so could Dad. Anyone can be a threat. The point is you deserve to have some fun and besides you aren't going alone. Nat's going with you." Natasha who had been drinking some tea nearly choked. "I'm sorry me?! Why me?" Nat tried to regain her composure. "Isn't it obvious?" Natasha's nose flared slightly. Did Gypsy know that she liked Bruce. "You've been practicing the poem with Bruce and you both enjoy classical music." Nat's face instantly relaxed but not before she noticed Bruce's face turn a very understated pink. "Still people know who we are. We couldn't possibly go in there without being noticed." "Actually you can."

Tony had in his hands a rectangular box that looked familiar. He opened it and it was a plastic looking mask with lines across it. "This baby which original design comes courtesy of Hydra allows the wearer to change their face and voice. I've since modified it so it will last longer. I wanted a way to protect my kids from the paparazzi so you two are the perfect people to take it out on a test run. And don't worry my daughter already has a dress picked out for you. It's in the room you'll be staying in while you're visiting Switzerland." "Gotta give it to you rookie. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Nat smirked. Bruce still looked unsure. "You'll be fine Bruce. I believe in you and Nat's got your back." "You don't know him. He could always come out." "You're wrong. You're strong and Hulk needs you just as much as you need him. Besides how do you know Hulk won't like classical music?" Gypsy smirked before tip-toeing and kissing Bruce's cheek, indicating that she wasn't going to relent on the topic. So Bruce simply sat back down and kept the bag on his lap.

"Hey what did you get Ginger Snaps and Iron Dad?" Clint replied seeing no more gifts in Gypsy's vicinity. "I already gave them their gift. The best doula money could buy. She's has over 200 successful natural births. She works with celebrities and the rich." "Hmmm. My gift's better." Clint was swirling a pen back and forth in his fingers. "What the hell ever." Tony rolled his eyes. "What about me? Do I get something?" Steve sat next to Gypsy. "I have been a really good boy as of late." Steve was playing with Gypsy's hair. "I mean not to brag but I have saved the world a few times." The group all exclaimed while throwing nearby pillows at Cap but Gypsy did get caught with some of the shrapnel. Gypsy giggled as she caught her breath. "Yes, you get a gift but you will have to wait. It'll be here in two days." "WHAT?! That's not fair." Steve pouted. "Oh shut it ya big baby. It'll be here soon enough."

Christmas Day  
The house was empty except for JARVIS as the rest of the family went out to dinner and everyone else was off doing their own thing. "Merry Christmas." Gypsy whispered in Steve's ear as he was sitting in the living room of the Avengers mansion. She was holding a mistletoe over her head. "Well aren't you the prettiest door frame I ever did see." Gypsy flashed her trademark smirk. "C'mere." Steve grabbed Gypsy's arm and pulled her close as his lips kissed hers. Gypsy smiled as she gently pulled away and presented a mid sized box. "Merry Christmas babe. Open it up tell me what you think?" Steve smiled brightly looking for the first in a long time like a young boy instead of the seasoned soldier that she knew and loved. As Steve unwrapped the papers in it was a two picture frames. The first one was a signed picture of the 1943 Yankees starting line up after they won the series. Steve turned his head to look at her but she nodded indicating to him to look again. He adverted his eyes back to the box and looked at the second picture frame. It was an old black and white photo of Steve, her grandfather, Peggy, Bucky, and the rest of the Howling Commandos.

"Gypsy, I, I don't know what to say." Steve stuttered. "I know you don't have much mementos from back then but I managed to track this down." She placed her legs on his lap as he instinctively started to rub them absentmindedly. "This is such a great gift. Thank you for this. I really mean it." Gypsy noticed that Steve's eyes were glassy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." "No it's fine. This just makes what I want to give you that much easier." Cap removed Gypsy's legs from his lap and slid down to the floor. He grabbed her hand which he noticed were so soft on the outside and yet calloused on the inside. Signs of someone who likes to work with their hands. "Gypsy it's not every day that a person gets a second chance at life. Much less find someone who makes them feel like they belong in it. You are the strongest, bravest, kindest and most beautiful woman I know and I'd be a fool to let you slip through my fingers. And since my mother didn't raise no fool I'm asking you Gypsy Stark. Will you marry me?" Steve opened the box and a beautiful circle cut ruby diamond sat on a simple gold band.

Red and gold. Gypsy thought to herself. Me and Dad's favorite color. She looked at Steve and at first she was stunned silent, but then the gravity of what Steve just said sank in. He was asking for her hand. HERS! The bastard Stark. The power of his proclamation hit home and as Steve waited for what seemed forever and a day. Gypsy began to cry and said "Steve Rogers. I love you and hell yes I will marry you!" Steve quickly put the ring on Gypsy left finger before he stood up and pulled Gypsy close hugging her so tight. He wiped away her happy tears as they slowly sat back down. They sat in silence staring at each other smiling. "So when are you going to tell my dad?" Gypsy smirked. "Ah crap. I'm so dead." Steve huffed. "Yeah you are, but don't worry I'll protect you." Gypsy grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. to find 'A Christmas Story' was coming on. She cuddled up next to her boyfriend and remembered that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore he was her fiancé. The thought made her smile as they quietly watched the movie. Perhaps this was her reward for all those hard times with her Rasputin of a father. Either way she would never regret this decision. She had been claimed by the best guy in the world.


	11. Major Update

So the latest chapter is up and I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm really sorry with the wait. I've been super busy and I'm literally days away from going on a cruise. But that's neither here nor there. The way I see this story moving forward it will go like this. It will be as seasons ranging from 15-20 chapters per season. For example the first two seasons were _ **Daughter of Tony Stark**_ the third and fourth were _**Life as a Billionaire's Daughter**_. Now the new season will be called _**My name is Gypsy Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.**_

As the story moves forward Gypsy may have said Yes to Steve's proposal but her problems are just beginning. Gypsy will find that her aspirations of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent will lead her to face old and new threats and some of those threats will hit close to home. Will our unstoppable heroine be up to the task? Will she build a name for herself and be known as something other than Stark's daughter. And lastly will she ever pick a wedding date? Stay tuned for the newest part of the Gypsy Stark Saga coming early fall.

P.S. I was in such a rush I forgot to show my love to those new people who favorited/followed in the last chapter.

P.S.S. Thank you again for all the love and support. I can't believe I've being doing this for a year now. I feel so old :(

XOXO favorited/followed

BlackHawk98

ebongiovanni

HotChick9076

Wolves-Anime-Life

Aga1709

Willowruemellark

saroahiya98


End file.
